Forbidden
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Fang is the opposite of Max: rich, famous,& silent. Now, Max applies to be a maid/nanny for a rich guy. Fang is her boss. Love sparks between them and it's complicated and they deny it. What could be better than a forbidden love? WARNING: SLIGHTLY BIPOLAR
1. Puberty

**A/N: Hey! See, people? I'm back! A story for a story... I ended one, and I began a new one! See? I'm not a bad person.**

**Iggy: Disclaimer: Aya has no right to own Maximum Ride. So, you can stop bugging her about it.**

**Me: Thank you, Iggy. Here's a piece of bacon.**

**Iggy: Only one? OK, then. Fine. I'm just gonna save it. (nibbles the bacon then walks away)**

**Max: Poor Ig... Got any more of those?**

**Me: Heck yeah!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Fang POV

"Why, Angel? Why?" I pretended that Angel was standing right in front of me. I desperately want to scold her at the top of my lungs. I really want to slap her over and over again. I insanely want to pound her butt until it swells.

God! Why would she do this? She's usually sweet and cute and adorable. Since when have she done this? When?

I will never get the answers. It would be just a miracle if the answers start falling to my arms. Since I don't believe in miracles, that would never happen. I started my silence-calming treatment. Works everytime. I hope it would work now.

_1... Cut. 2... Cut. 3... Cut. 4... Cut. 5... Cut. 6..._

I was interrupted by a knock in the door. I buried my face on my hands and yelled, "Open!"

The wooden door swung open, and Angel emerged. "Fang!" Her voice was all sweet and cute and adorable and "innocent." Who was she kidding?

I twined my fingers and rested my chin on top of them. I looked at her with my Don't-even-try-to-pull-that-act-on-me face. Her pretty face fell. "I'm sorry!" She plopped herself on one of the plush chairs placed in front of my desk.

"Why?" I asked, since I'm not much of a talker. More like a listener. Anger and irritation was surging in my veins.

"It's just," she sniffed. The fake tears. Wow. "I-I-I just felt like it. May said it was going to be fun, so I went with her! Then, they came! They attacked our place, declared that our spot was theirs and that we suck! _They _suck! They don't even know how to make edible and decent chocolate-chip cookies! I'm sorry! It was self-defense! They destroyed our place, so I..." Her now-sad voice trailed off.

"Fought back," I finished for her. I rubbed my forehead because it was throbbing and hot. "You shouldn't have done it." I sighed.

"I'm sorry! I promise, I won't do it again! I promise!" Advice: Don't make her promise anything. She doesn't keep them.

I nodded and told her to stay in her room. Translation: You're grounded for two weeks. Two weeks for her is only six days. In this family, two weeks equals to six days.

She went, sulking and sniffing at the same time.

I have got to find her some kind of a maid or nanny somehow. She's getting out of control.

The wonders of post-childhood. Or what doctors call it, _puberty_.

It's getting on my nerves. If I don't solve this problem, she'll only get worse.

I've experience puberty, teenagers have. But she's only ten! Ten!

I angrily took out a piece of paper and scribbled,

_Ari,_

_Encode the attached paper and print one hundred copies. After that, post the copies all over town. Now._

Ari is my assistant. Though only sixteen and very mysterious because he doesn't talk about his family at all (not that I want to know), he works for me full-time. Not all the time because I only need two or three times a week. He's kinda a butler-slash-secretary-slash-assistant. Rolled into one.

Basically, the attached paper talks about hiring a nanny/maid.

One problem.

Hundreds, probably thousands, will apply for the job. That, I'm really sure.

Please bring me the right woman for the job.

* * *

**A/N: So, thumbs up? Down? RnR?**


	2. Makeover

**A/N: You guys don't know what Angel did? (gasps) It's so obvious! Other questions... The 1... Cut. 2... Cut. etcetera etcetera, it's just Fang's distant past. You'll know in the later chapters. Next question, all the Flock will be here. Then, the Flock are all human. Without wings.  
**

**Fang: Please let it not be what I think it is.**

**Me: Ten words! (gasps) Fang! You said ten words! Highest by far, this day!**

**Iggy: (sighs) Wow. Don't you think that's a little...**

**Me: Shut up! Here. (hands out a piece of taco-flavored pizza) Choke on this.**

**Fang: Can't I choke on one too?**

**Me: Yes, you can. Have fun choking!**

**Iggy: Mmrhphghf! Mfhrpfhrmm! Mrghpmgrhfrhpmm! (Translation: We're having fun! More! More!)**

**Me: Fridge!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

I never would have thought that I would actually apply to be a maid/nanny and work for a multi-millionaire dude.

Never. It never crossed my mind. It never did. I wonder why.

Well, since we're on the topic, I might as well tell you how it happened.

I was busy reading The Hunger Games while lying on my bed and my head was dangling on the side of the bed. A plate of Mom's chocolate chip cookies was resting on my tummy when my door burst open.

I suddenly sat up, which caused my cookies to drop all over the floor. _I hope the five-second rule still applies_.

I picked up the (still delicious) cookies, shoved the cookies on my mouth and turned to see who was at the door.

"Nudge?" Actually, since my mouth was full, it more like this: "Nuhhs?"

Nudge is my 17-year old stepcousin. She's a fashionista; she's wearing the most ridiculous article of clothing I have ever seen, so it's normal for me to see her dressed that way.

I swallowed the cookies and opened a can of Sprite. I chugged it down quickly. "What are you doing in my apartment?" She walked over (in six-inch stiletto pumps) and sat down on my bed.

She held up a piece of paper and waved it in front of my face. I grabbed it from her because I had the difficulty of reading because of her waving.

It read:

_Wanted. Maid/Nanny. Must be at least 20 years old and is good with kids. Preferably women only. Contact _1-877-1232 _or _1-217-2341. _Visit _1110 Farnsworth Avenue.

"What's this for?" I asked her. I gave the ad back to her.

"Don't you see? You're in need of a job. You're 20 years old! You're good with kids! You're a woman! Max, I'm helping you find a job! You said you need the money, and I bet the person who made this ad would pay you more money than working in McDonalds! You-"

"I get it," I held up a hand to stop her. "But Nudge, you really don't have to do this. I'm capable of finding my own job."

She smiled. "I'm helping you. Mom wanted to hire you, but you turned her down. Max, please. At least try. You're still in college. You need more money."

I nodded. I grabbed my bag and was on my way out of the door when Nudge grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" She turned me around.

"To get the job?" I obviously answered.

She shook her head and sighed. "No, no, no. You are not going to wear jeans to that interview. You are coming with me, to my house and we are going to give you a makeover."

"What?" I shouted. "It's just a job for a maid/nanny! I'm not applying to be the President of the United States!"

"I don't care, so shut up!" She dragged me to her Mercedes-Benz convertible and drove to her house.

Did I tell you she's rich?

* * *

Never again would I have a makeover.

It's pure evil torture. I feel like a different person after that makeover. Different, I mean, _really _different. A _woman_. Ugh.

"You know, I'm never gonna forgive you for this. It's just an interview! Again, I'm not applying to be the President of the United States!" I threw up my hands in frustration.

Who am I kidding? I can't stop Nudge. Once she decides something, she finishes it. So, as I felt my hair being pulled into a messy ponytail, I'm just gonna waste my energy convincing her to stop.

"There!" Nudge clapped her hands. "Just one more brush..." She stuck out her tongue in concentration. "There! You look perfect, Max!"

I stood up and faced the full-length mirror.

_Oh, my God. _

"This is not me. Who is that devil?" I asked myself.

"That's you, Max. A _hot _devil." She grinned at me. I glared at her in the mirror.

I'm wearing a skirt. The kind that only women lawyers, attorneys, entrepreneurs, and other sophisticated jobs. I'm also wearing panty hose. Jesus. To complete the whole first-woman-President look, add black stiletto pumps, a navy blue and white striped blouse and a diamond bracelet.

I hate me.

"Oh, God. I'm going to embarrass myself in that interview," I murmured to myself, while watching Nudge grin like the Cheshire cat.

Luck can only make me get that job.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted this story to be in just Fang's POV. But, Iggy was arguing with me (glares at Iggy) that I should alternate POVs. I didn't want to. But we compromised. I promise there will be some Max POV chapters. Mostly, it will Fang's.**

**Iggy: And I get what I want for breakfast.**

**Fang: Bacon.**

**Iggy: Yep. Everyday.**

**Me: It's just for breakfast! So don't go all grinning like the Mad Hatter!**

**Iggy: What? (face fells) I-I thought...**

**Me: You thought wrong, bird kid!**

**Fang: (sighs) RnR?  
**


	3. Goddess

**A/N: In just a ten minutes, I'll be leaving to a party. Joella's Graduation Party! Woo! Can't wait!**

**Iggy: Don't tell me you're having second thoughts.**

**Me: I am.**

**Iggy: Don't! Gosh, Aya. Go to the party! I think your skin is getting paler than mine.**

**Me: Are you kidding me? No! Your skin is paler, you know. I was born with this tan.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fang POV**

I didn't expect that there will be more than one hundred applicants that will apply for the job.

Jesus. How am I going to find the right woman now? It's going to take a century!

"Ari," I said to Ari. "Help me. I want you to take out the women who don't look like they deserve the job."

Ari nodded. "Sure thing, boss." He left my office while I take a few deep breaths to ease my stress.

Jesus. A simple job, yet women are filling my house full. I don't even know why they're even here.

Ari came back after three minutes (Best assistant/butler/secretary I have ever hired). "Fang, they're all out. Should have known. They only wanted you. And by you, I mean the publicity, money and your... Everything. Yeah. But I left one."

"Who?"

"I should get her," He left my office a little too quickly that I became suspicious of him. He came back, with the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen trailing behind him. Instead of leaving my office, he sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. He motioned for the girl to sit in front of me. She didn't.

I suddenly stood up, feeling disrespectful. I am not going to let a girl like her knowing that I'm an impertinent man. Still, the girl didn't sit. Instead, she stood there, unsmiling (Though it would be nice if a smile would lit up her face), and her hand on her waist.

"Fang," Ari said, wearing the opposite face the girl was showing. "This is Maximum Ride. She's 20 years old, still in college and is good with kids. I'm guessing she's had more than two years of experience." Ari smirked at the girl. The girl, in return, glared.

She looks like a goddess. Wearing a gray business skirt that fell above her knees, a navy-blue and white striped short-sleeved blouse, a five-inch wide leather belt circled her narrow waist, PANTY HOSE, and adding to the contrast were black stiletto pumps. Her attire looked like she was going for the President of the United States seat.

Her brown hair was up in a messy ponytail. I also saw streaks of blond in her hair. Her eyes were milky brown and they seemed so unfathomable when you look at them. Her brows were a shade darker than her hair and well-shaped. She has an aristocratic nose. Long, brown eyelashes crowned her mesmerizing eyes. Her lips were a pale pink color. _Oh, shit_. Her mouth makes me want to kiss her endlessly.

_Shit._

She turned back her gaze on me and rose her eyebrows. Is it getting hot in here? I loosened my tie, which seemed to be getting tighter and tighter as she approached my table. She rested her hands, palms down, on my table. I sat down. She eyed me while she leaned closer. I withdrew like a nerd being cornered.

"Mr. Nicholas Raine," She remarked, in a very husky voice. She continued. "When I entered your mansion, three hundred women, varying from the age of 20 to 60, were accumulating your living room like canned sardines," She retreated from my desk and sat down on one of the seats in front of me. She crossed her legs (which showed the slit of fabric that was the end of her panty hose). "Fifteen minutes later, your assistant came out, announcing that you are looking for a woman that just doesn't want the job just because of your reputation and your money and your looks. That pretty much eliminated 299 of them."

Behind her, Ari snorted. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Ari a look. Ari looked away. "She's the only one left."

"Why should I hire you?" I asked the stunning vision of a goddess. She met my gaze with her mesmerizing brown pools.

"Why, you ask. Well, I'll tell you why. I noticed, when I entered your living room, Barbie dolls are everywhere. I'm guessing those are your sister's. I also saw glitters all over the couches, throw pillows and on the rugs. Smudges of lip sticks are drawn the wall behind your curtains. See, Mr. Raine, I'm an observer. Judging by your loose tie, disheveled hair, and white knuckles, you are in desperate need of a maid-slash-nanny. And that your sister is giving you a hard and stressful time."

I completely ignored her reasons because I was too busy watching her mouth shape the words. I glanced at Ari, as if asking _Should I hire her?_ He just shrugged, leaving me again with the decisions.

I nodded and took out a blank piece of paper. I scribbled notes, telling when Max can start and how much the wages are going to be. I handed the paper to her and we both stood up. She held out her hand and I shook it.

Here's the weird part. Electricity sizzled up and down my arm and all around my palm, where I felt her smooth and soft skin. We took her hands away right away. _Did she feel it too?_

"Thank you, Mr. Raine," She turned around to leave but stopped and looked back. "Oh, and by the way, this is going to be the first and last time you'll see me in this skirt and blouse_._"

"Not even in heels?" I teasingly asked. I saw a smile lighting up her face.

"Not even in those," She was almost at the door when she waved. "See ya, Fang!"

Did she just call me Fang?

But before I could even escape away to my Max-filled fantasies, I saw Ari's frown.

He closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "Did you just flirted with my sister?"

Wait.

_Sister?_

* * *

**A/N: Ha-ha!** **There! I updated two chapters in one day!** **RnR?**_  
_


	4. Hatred

**A/N: (yawns) I just changed my profile. Man, hard work! Gosh. And my head is throbbing so bad... I miss my glasses...**

**Fang: Wear them. (looks up from playing the PSP)**

**Me: I can't! You know that!**

**Iggy: (enters my room and plops on the bed) Uhh, why? (gobbles up some popcorn)**

**Me: Unfortunately, my mom said I have to take them off every time I'm in the house. And she made it pretty clear that if I wore it everyday, I'll be getting painful headaches. Like the one I'm having right now! Thanks a lot, Mom!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Fang POV**

Sister?

Did I hear him say Max is his sister?

Are you freaking kidding me?

I just flirted with my butler/secretary/assistant's sister.

Oh, my God.

I didn't have to say anything because MY REACTION was written clearly on my face.

Ari shook his head. "Dude," He held up a hand. "It's OK. I'm fine with it. I didn't scare you, did I?"

I blinked many times before I could process what he was saying.

_He was OK with me flirting with his sister?_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Ari and crossed my arms.

He shrugged. "You never asked, Fang. Just one thing though. Don't mess with my sister. You don't know what she's like if she's mad. Capital M."

I nodded, taking it all in. "So, you knew her."

"Yep."

"And, why is she the only one left?"

Ari bit his lip. He sighed. "OK, I might as well tell you. Don't tell Max though. She's going to strangle me." He sat down on the love seat in front of me. He rested his elbows on his knees; I sat down as well.

I crossed my arms on the table, waiting for him to tell me the reasons. "Max is my half-sister. We had the same father and different mothers-"

I interrupted him. "Why 'had'?"

"He's dead. My mother's dead. Can I go on now?" I nodded. "I knew about Max when I was 7. She was 11. I don't know why Dad introduce me to her, but I bonded with Max easily," He snorted. "Two years later, I noticed that Dad loved Max more than me. I was pissed, I guess. But anyway, I began to hate Max. Dad didn't know about it because all he ever does was experiment and experiment. So-"

"He was a scientist?"

"Yes. A scientist. And stop interrupting me if you want to know why," He took a deep breath. "Well, my hatred for Max ended when Max ran away. She was fourteen; Dad was frantically worrying. I was really elated when she ran away. I was so determined that Dad was going to love me and forget about Max. He didn't, though. He still searched for her all over the country for almost three years. By then, he was dying. He told me he was suffering pancreatic cancer. The cancer already spread to his lungs, brain and heart. It was too late to save him,"

I saw a teardrop drip on his pants. "The funny thing was," he continued. "I didn't cry at his funeral. Or at his burial. I didn't. That was two years ago. I saw Max at the funeral. I was hoping my hatred would be back; it didn't. I kinda assumed Max would be crying too. She was so neutral. Like she didn't care that Jeb died. She looked so different since she ran away. Her hair was shorter, about shoulder-length and she was taller. She has always been taller than me.

"I also saw that there was a woman and a girl with her. I went to Max; just to talk. I was even imagining that she will punch me in the face. She didn't. She just introduced me to her birth-mother and to her half-sister. Like nothing even happened these past four years. She told me why she ran away. She was cleaning Jeb's office when she read some documents about her. Her birth-mother, where she lived, and real reason why she was living with me and Jeb. I'm not going to tell you, Fang. You'll know from her.

"Anyway, since Max was the only relative I have left, I lived with her mom and sister. I guess Ella is my half-sister, in a way," He smiled. "So, I began living with them. Max told me she was going to college soon, and that she's going to leave me with them. In those two years I was with Max, I felt happier than I have ever been in my life. So Max left for college. Unfortunately, she told us she's attending Penn State. I can't believe she lied to us. She's so clever and wise. I knew she lied, though."

He chuckled. "For two years, we never heard from Max. Not even a single word. Thankfully, Ella's stepcousin, Nudge called Dr. M. She told her that Max was attending University of Chicago, and not Penn State. That made Dr. M very worried but to me that was just hilarious. I told Dr. M that I wanted to talk to Max, so she gave me the phone and told Nudge that I wanted to talk to Max. Max was really shocked that I knew where she was. She told me to forget that conversation even happen. I can't forget that."

I rubbed my forehead. "Let me guess, you were close to her since then."

Ari nodded. "That's why I moved here in Aurora. So that I can be close to Max. She was definitely ignoring me."

"OK," I ignored the rumble of my stomach. "Get to the part why you wanted me to hire her."

I saw his face warm up, so he dropped his head. "I wanted to be close to her."

"Because she's your only blood relative left?"

He nodded, his head still looking down. "Do you want her to stay here?" I asked Ari.

His head snapped up. "Are you serious? You'll do that?" I nodded my head. "Man, you're my hero!"

He jumped up and left my office. "Get me some aspirin!" I yelled to him.

Everything Ari told me was blurry. I couldn't think about anything except Max.

God, she's distracting me from my work.

_Get her out of your mind. Get her out of your mind. Just ignore her. Just ignore her._

My phone rang. The caller ID said the call was coming from a cellphone.

"Yeah?" I don't say hello in the phone. I think it's getting obsolete.

"Hey, Fang."

_Holy shit! It's Max!_

I almost dropped the phone because my hand was shaking so hard. Or maybe because my conscience was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah?" Let's just hope my voice wasn't shaky.

"Quick question. Do I have to stay in your house since I'm going to be your sister's maid-slash-nanny or I'm just going to stay in my apartment?"

I remembered my promise to Ari. Speaking of him, he came back, holding a whole bottle of aspirin and a water bottle. He started to open his mouth, but I put a finger to my lips to shut him up. He mouthed "Max" and laughed.

"You're staying here."

"What?" I pulled the phone away from my ear because she yelled. Ari must have heard and he just laughed harder. "I'm staying in your house? Are you kidding me?"

I carefully put back the phone to my ear, just in case she won't shout again. "No, I'm not."

"Argh! You know, if I stay there, you'll just have to learn that I'm not best roommate in this world." I heard her sigh heavily and then she hung up.

I rubbed my forehead again because my it was throbbing harder.

"Tell me what's your sister is like." I told Ari while I took the aspirin and water bottle from him.

He plopped on the loveseat once again, but his feet were resting on the left arm of the seat. "My pleasure, Fang. My pleasure."

* * *

**A/N: Quick shoutout. I can't update on my other story today because my DAD is making me leave this laptop.**

**Fang & Iggy: SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS!**

**Me: RnR?  
**


	5. Stupid

**A/N: Eep! Phoenix is now my friend in Facebook! Eep!**

**Fang: You sound like your brother after eating spaghetti. Or more like an obsessive girl over Taylor Lautner.  
**

**Me: (gasps) Seventeen words? You said seventeen words! Record!**

**Fang: You didn't listen to what I said, did you?**

**Me: (gasps) Nine! OMG!**

**Fang: Unbelievable.**

**Me: (gasps) One! OMG!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

I didn't see that coming.

Sure, I should have known that I'll be living with them, I just didn't thought of it right away.

Hahahahaha.

I should have thought of it! Gah! Why didn't I? I've seen movies with nannies in them. How can I not know that I'll be living with my boss? It's so freaking obvious!

Now, I'm angrily putting clothes on my suitcases and I can't bring any of my pillows, or my bed, or my chairs , or my tables, or my figurines with me to that house! (Not that I own any figurines. Especially not Taylor Lautner ones. God. OK, I do. Just one!)

"Stupid job. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I kept repeating the words over and over again aloud until I hoped it would lose meaning.

Well, it won't.

I am really going to miss my things in my apartment.

He actually told me that I don't need to bring my "necessities" because they already bought some necessities for me. Rich people. Also, he told me that my apartment won't be sold to another person because he... _Bought_ my apartment. Rich people.

Stupid Fang for making me leave them! Ugh!

You know, I'm beginning to regret calling him. If I didn't call him, I would still be in my apartment, not leaving it. Instead, I was forced to pack my necessities (Fang said my furnitures are not "necessities") and move into that huge mansion.

Besides, it's not like I'm gonna stay there forever, right?

* * *

Oh, Thank God!

It's just for the summer! Oh, yes!

Three months of this and it's gonna be over! Oh, yes!

But, my happiness soon wore out when I saw the gigantic box of concrete right in front of me.

_Oh, joy_.

I didn't bother ringing their doorbell like I did the last time I was here. The door was wide open and Ari was waiting for me. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Sup, sis," he said cheerfully. Usually I would smile right away, but since I was feeling annoyed, I just glared at him. "C'mon. I'll show you your room!"

I was getting more and more annoyed at him every second, so I just shove a couple of my bags to his arms. "Well, where is it then?"

"Hmm... Let's see if I remember..."

"You don't remember? Are you kidding me?" I exploded. My voice was so loud that it echoed.

"Is that Angel's maid-slash-nanny I hear?" A guy my age with pale strawberry blond hair and pale skin and pale blue eyes (Geez. This guy is like a living vanilla ice cream.) emerged from the shadows.

Not exactly the shadows because he's too bright to be hidden from the shadows. Anyway, he was standing on top of the stairs, his hands resting on either side of his waist. His pale blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"So," he said as he walked down the stairs step by step. "You're Max?" He reached the bottom of the stairs, so now he was standing right in front of us. He was actually taller than me. Maybe four or five inches taller. I'm 5'7"!

I rose my eyebrows. "Yeah. I'm Max," Though I wasn't really looking at him. I was looking at Ari. "I'm Angel's maid-slash-nanny."

The guy nodded. "Hey, Ari didn't tell me. So you can stop shooting daggers at him. Fang told me."

My head turned to him. "Oh, he did. Of course he did," I faked a smile. I couldn't hold the smile longer than two seconds, so it switched to a scowl. "So, gonna show me my room? Since Ari here can't _remember_ it."

Ari looked down. The guy nodded. "Sure, I'll show you. I'm Iggy, by the way." He thrusted his hand.

I looked at his hand. I looked up at him. "I would shake it, but I don't know where it's been." Now, I definitely smiled.

Ari realized that I just said that to Iggy, he said in a loud voice, "Ooh. Burn..." Then he chuckled.

Iggy just started up the stairs, like he didn't even hear my comment to him. _Oh, Iggy. I know you can't ignore it. _I grinned wickedly.

I glanced at Ari and I gave him a high-five.

I heard Iggy mutter, "I can't believe she's Angel's maid-slash-nanny."

That made me grin wider. "Oh, Iggy, believe it! Because I'll be here for the next three months. Before you forget, I'm also Ari's sister."

I heard him again, but this time a lot louder. "Of course! I knew that! Who else would be have that kind of tongue-lashing like her?"

I took Ari's offering arm and we followed Iggy up the stairs.

"See, I know you'll like it here." Ari murmured to me.

"Oh, I'm definitely liking it here."

We can still here Iggy's muttering ten steps ahead of us.

Ari and I chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: There! I just told you guys when this story is going to end! Probably the same date as my other MR fanfic.**

**Iggy: I can't believe you just humiliated me.**

**Me: What, I love it when you get humiliated.**

**Iggy: It's humiliating!**

**Me: (laughs) RnR?  
**


	6. Clearly

**A/N: I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!**

**Fang: You're already eating ice cream.**

**Me: I don't care. (sticks out tongue)**

**Iggy: What's that on your tongue?**

**Me: Chocolate.**

**Iggy: Aah. I thought it was poo.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Fang POV**

"How can you hire the demon daughter of Satan? She's gonna be a bad influence for Angel! How can you? I hate her already! Did you know that she hurt my feelings two minutes ago? Did you?"

I rose a hand to stop Iggy from his shouting. I stood up and left the office. Iggy was right behind me. "Are you even paying any attention to me?"

"Shut up and I'll solve this."

"Oh, I know how you can solve this. Fire her! I say you fire her!"

"And find another maid-slash-nanny?"

"So? You did it so easily. You can do it again."

I glared at Iggy. Clearly he doesn't know what he's talking about. "Just shut up and go back to my room." Iggy sighed and went back to my room.

My heart was beating so fast. I could have knocked but I didn't. I opened her door and my jaw dropped.

"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Max screamed and threw a vase aimed at my face. I ducked just in time. The vase crashed to the wall. "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" I closed the door shut and I saw a slimpse of Max covering her naked body with a towel.

I saw her breasts and... GET OUT OF MY FREAKING MIND!

"What was that?" Gazzy sleepily asked from his room. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah, Fang. What was that?" Iggy poked his head out of the door. "What the hell was that?"

I shook my head vigorously, trying to get Max's naked body out of my mind. "Nothing."

* * *

"Nothing? Are you freaking kidding me?" Iggy slammed his hands on my desk.

I rubbed my face; all I could think about was Max's body. Her first day here and I already saw her naked. Epic fail.

"Iggy, just forget about it. Pick Angel up from her piano lessons."

He nodded and pointed a finger in front of my nose. I looked down at his finger. "Fine. After I get back, I'm gonna get it out of you."

After Iggy left, I went to Max's room. This time, I knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Max yelled from the inside.

"I'm sorry."

I heard Max unlock the door. She opened it and stared icily at me. I looked down at what she was wearing. A purple v-neck shirt and faded jeans. Not naked anymore. Good. "You said your sorry. What else do you want?"

_STOP LOOKING AT HER BREASTS._

I cleared my throat. "I want you to meet Angel."

"OK. Lead the way, _boss_." She called me her boss as if I'm the devil himself.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I lead her to Angel's room that was only two doors away from her. I knocked on Angel's door. "Come in!"

I opened the door and was almost blinded by Angel's lemon-colored walls. "Like the new color of my room?" We saw Angel standing on a ladder, a paint roller in hand.

"Like it?" It was Max who answered. "You're going to make someone go blind with that color!"

Angel nodded at her. "You're right. Probably hot pink."

"NO!" Max and I shouted in unison.

"What? You hate pink?" Angel frowned.

"YES!" Again, we shouted in unison.

I turned my head to her. "What's up with you copying my answer?" Max asked angrily.

"I wasn't copying you."

"You clearly were."

"I said it first."

"No, I did."

"No, _I _did."

"No, I _did_."

"_NO, _I did."

"Guys!" Both of us turned to Angel. "Stop bickering!" She smiled at Max. "Hi! I'm Angel. You're Max. And I love you already." She went down the ladder and ran to hug Max.

"OK..." Max looked at me kinda funny and patted Angel's head. She forgot our argument that happened three seconds ago.

"By the way," Angel pulled away from Max. "Is everything going OK with you? I heard you say the F-word ten minutes ago."

Max looked at me again. I just shrugged. Yep, she forgot about the argument. Max smiled at Angel. "Oh, I'm OK. I-I... I thought I-I saw a... Rat! Yeah. I saw a rat!"

Now it was Angel's turn to look confused. "OK. Then why did I hear something break?"

"Oh, I used that to _kill_," She glared at me. I turned away. "the rat. Sweetie, I'm OK."

Angel nodded. "Can you cook?"

"Angel..." I sneered.

Max smiled at her. "I can't. I don't even know how to use the toaster."

Angel's eyes widened. "How can you not know how to use the toaster?"

Max shrugged. "Just don't leave me with any kind of kitchen appliances."

"I'll remember that. Can you dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Can you sing?"

"I can sing."

"Can you sing now?"

"I can. But I don't want to."

"Why not?" Angel whined.

"Because I don't want to." I saw Max winked at Angel and they grinned at each other.

Whoa. It looks like these two are getting along. Angel looked at me. "Yes, Fang. We're getting along. I love her already." Damn. It's like she can read my mind.

I shook my head.

Damn it. She is perfect for the job.

Speaking of perfect, Max's body is so...

SHUT THE HELL UP!

* * *

**A/N: (pouts) I really hope the UPS truck comes today.**

**Fang: Why?**

**Me: Because I ordered some books online!**

**Iggy: Barnes and Noble?**

**Me: Yes! I ordered it May 31 and it still haven't arrived. It's already Saturday! It's been five days! Why isn't it here yet?**

**Fang: Patience, my dear grasshopper.**

**Iggy: I don't think she's a grasshopper. More like a cockroach.**

**Me: Shut up, Iggy!**

**Fang: (laughs) RnR?**


	7. Sleepy

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I could have, but my dad forbid me to. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Max POV

Oh, wow.

My first day in the job and my boss already saw me naked.

How humiliating and embarrassing is that?

SO humiliating and embarrassing!

But that was only the half of my first day.

The other half was actually a million times BETTER than the other half because I get to work.

Angel said my job is not actually a job because the two of us are "working together to achieve a goal that will make us know each other better." (Her words, not mine.)

In translation, I'm not a maid-slash-nanny to her. I'm more like a BIG SISTER. A hired big sister.

I'm beginning to think Angel is a thirty-year-old woman who got shot by a futuristic gun that make adults turn into kids so that they can give words of wisdoms to us kids who thinks this world is messed-up.

She is not like your normal ten-year-old. Seriously.

But in some ways, she is normal. She likes Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift. A big fan of Taylor Lautner and Logan Lerman. She hates Justin Bieber and her rivals. Her rivals are the boys in the Boy Scout and they always torture Angel's pack. Yes, pack. Not group, pack.

She also told me the reason why Fang hired me. Fang thinks Angel is getting out of control because she and her pack sent two boys in the Boy Scout to the hospital. Good thing the parents of those boys didn't press charges.

Angel also told me that Fang is twenty years old. Like me. Well, I actually thought he was thirty-five because of that beard. He should really shave that annoying beard. Angel actually agrees with me.

Speaking of beards, Angel said we should do a prank on Fang.

Now, this is not called revenge. It's called... Vengeance. Yeah. I don't care if both words mean the same thing!

Angel was wearing all-black. Not her thing but since this was a MISSION, she needs to wear black. "OK, here's the plan. Since Fang gets to bed at around ten, we'll go in his room at around ten-thirty. I'm good at opening squeaky doors, so leave that to me. You are going to shave his beard. After you shave it, I'll destroy every piece of evidence!"

"You mean hair."

"Yes! Then, we get out of his room and wait for his reaction in the morning. Get rid of the razor after! Got the plan?"

"Got it, Angel."

"One more minute and we are good to go..."

She did her evil laugh.

REALLY evil.

* * *

Angel was giggling. She wouldn't stop giggling when I was shaving Fang's beard. I wanted to smack Angel hard in the head.

It was good luck that Fang didn't woke up from Angel's giggling. (Angel bought a razor that was battery-operated and that doesn't make any noise.)

"Go!" I whispered to Angel. She took all the shaved hair and shoved them inside a plastic bag. I stood up from my crouched position and opened the door. I let Angel out before me and I disposed the razor inside the bag.

Angel was grinning. "We did it!" We hi-fived and retreated to her room.

"I wonder what Fang's reaction going to be." I said cheerily. I was in cloud nine. I have never anything like this since I was a kid. And that was a long, LONG time ago. I plopped on Angel's bed and grinned like a madman.

"Yeah. I wonder what it will be." Angel agreed. She plopped beside me, but on her stomach. She was staring at me. "Max," I turned my head to look at her. "You're like the big sister I never had."

I smiled at her. "And you're the little sister I never had. No, I already a little sister. But, you still count." I pinched both her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Go to bed. It's almost eleven."

She went beneath her sheets and rose her arms. "Tuck me in!"

I groaned and went to sit beside her. "Aren't you a little too old for that?"

"Nope. Besides, I can't sleep if I'm not tucked in. So tuck me in!" I tucked her in. "Too tight! There. Good night, Max!"

I kissed her forehead one last time. "Good night, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"You too!" I left her bed and clicked her princess nightlight on. I flicked the switch of her lights. She blew me a kiss. I took it.

I left her room, and leaned against her door for a few minutes.

Angel made me feel like a little girl all over again. I smiled at Angel's words. _You're like the big sister I never had._

I took a deep breath and yawned. How can a small prank tire me out? God, it's been a long time.

Ten steps and I reached the door of my room. My lids were too heavy that I didn't notice the person sitting down on my chair. I really was _that _sleepy.

I was too sleepy that I didn't even get to reach my bed.

_THUNK!_

I fell on the carpet, unaware of the heavy dark gaze on me. My eyes shut tight and I went to dreamland. But I definitely heard the voice.

"You amaze me, Max. . . You really do. . . Where have you been all my life?"

* * *

**A/N: There! Damn you, Jonah! I could've updated yesterday! Damn you! **

**Fang: Who's Jonah?**

**Me: None of your business.**

**Iggy: The guy she was chatting with for almost three hours. The guy who watches ecchi anime and plays video games and online games all the time. The guy who was-**

**Me: Iggy! **

**Fang: (chuckles) RnR?**


	8. Want

**A/N: I can't believe this story is more loved than my other MR fanfic, Once Upon A Glance. Be sure to read it to you people who haven't read it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Fang POV

I didn't mean to invade Max's room.

Really, I didn't mean to.

I just wanted to discuss (Yeah, right. _Discuss_.) the prank she and Angel did to me.

That beard they shaved; I've been wanting to get rid of it days ago but I always didn't have enough time to even put shaving cream on, what with all the maid-slash-nanny job interview.

That beard signified my hardwork in finding Angel a maid-slash-nanny. Men shave their own beards and don't let women shave it for them. It's indescribable. It's a man thing.

What Max and Angel didn't know was that I was actually awake when they shaved my beard. (They = Max) I assumed Max would scratch me while shaving the beard off. She didn't scratch me. It's like she knew how to shave a man's beard. Like a professional. Damn.

When Max and Angel left, I snapped open my eyes. I went straight to my bathroom and checked the carpet if there was any clumps of hair. None. Whoa. I checked my face on the bathroom mirror for any scratches. Just like I said, there weren't any because Max was _that _good. I smirked because my face was much, MUCH more lighter. I actually hated that beard. I rinsed my face and slapped on aftershave.

It _burned_. I winced and gritted my teeth. I felt like howling because the aftershave was stinging by newly-shaved face. I managed to get over the pain and left the bathroom. I slightly opened my door and peered outside. The hallway was empty; Angel's door was closed and her light was on because I can see from the bottom of the door.

I opened my door wider and left my room in a quiet manner. Just in case Max will leave Angel's room right away, I glanced on Angel's door. Nothing. I walked to Max's room and flicked the switch of the lights on.

I would have thought Max's room would be full of Justin (I feel like choking) Bieber posters or Taylor Lautner or even Rob (Kill me now) Pattinson. None, though. The walls of the room were bare of any annoying poster or pictures of mythical creatures. Her suitcases were still out though and hanging open, but empty. I wanted to take a peek (Just a peek) at Max's closet and drawers. No time for that though because I heard Max's footsteps from outside.

In two seconds, I flicked the lights off and crashed on a chair that was beside her bed. I went still and waited for Max to come in. The knob twisted and the door opened. Good thing the chair was in the shadows. Max came in, heavy lids and slumped back and all. Obviously she was tired and very sleepy. She didn't even make it to her bed; she was _that_ tired.

It was hard not to stare. Max was wearing black running shorts (Yes, the mid-thigh kind) and a fitted black t-shirt. Max fell to the carpet (Mom was definitely smart not to pick hardwood floors.) and began snoring softly.

I would say my life definitely changed when she came to my life. I mean, I was always stressed everyday because of college and managing the house. But a simple peek at Max's face made the stress go away.

I found myself saying out loud the exact thought I was thinking.

"You amaze me, Max. . . You really do. . . Where have you been all my life?"

It was barely a whisper; like the whisper of all whispers. I shook my head and became concerned at Max. Since she fell on her stomach, I rolled her so she was on her back. I slipped an arm beneath her neck and the other beneath her knees. I picked her up (Jesus, she's so _light_.) and carried her to her bed. I gently put her down and wrapped the blanket around her. She didn't stir.

Her brown hair was a disaster. It was all around her face. I lifted a hand and brushed it all away. Shit, her skin is so soft! I couldn't help it; I leaned down and kiss her cheek.

It was a simple brush of lips against her cheek. Still, it made me wonder what her mouth would taste like. I pulled away abruptly. Because if I didn't, I could have lost control.

I took a deep breath and another one. I ran my fingers through my hair because my hands were shaking.

No woman ever made me want her so bad. Why Max?

I turned around and left her room. As I went back to my room, I wondered, is she a great kisser?

_Fuck,_ I thought angrily. Here I am, lying on my bed, staring up at the empty ceiling, thinking if Max is a great kisser. She probably is, with her having those kind of lips. _Fuck._

"This is ridiculous." I grumbled loudly. I'm _wanting _Max. I'm _wanting _my stepsister's maid-slash-nanny. I'm _wanting _my butler-slash-secretary-slash-assistant's sister. Shit. Shitshitshit.

I can't have Max. I can't. Besides, my parents wouldn't approve of Max. Why? Because she's. . . _Low-class_. I don't mean to be rude. It's just that I'm rich. And she's in the middle. My parents want me to be with another girl they approve of. Not what I want, it's what _they _want.

I don't even approve of this. Everything. I hate the college I'm currently attending (Harvard.) I hate these monkey suits. They're hot and itchy and they are too formal. I hate the fact that my parents are controlling my life. Shouldn't I control mine? I'm not a puppet. I'm a _real _person. I'm capable of making decisions of my own! Why can't they trust me? I don't make bad decisions!

Back to the main topic. _Max._

I've seen her naked. Though I'm not too proud of that because I still see her naked body in my dreams. I'm not perverted; it's just that the picture is sealed in my mind forever. Weird, because Max has been in every dream since she came. Really.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my chin. I (unsuccessfully) commanded myself to sleep.

_Sleep. Sleep, Fang. Clear your mind of off any distractions. Clear your mind. Sleep. JUST FUCKING SLEEP! _

"I can't!" I growled loudly to myself. I massaged my temples because my mind is suddenly filled with MaxMaxMaxMaxMAX.

Why can't she get out of my freaking head?

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to eat now. This is going to be short. RnR?**


	9. Denial

**A/N: No time for this freaking Aya's note. I'm really sorry once again.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Max POV

I swear, I remembered falling asleep on the floor and not on my bed. I remembered no blanket covered me.

But, when I woke up the next morning, I was on my bed, with a blanket covering me and still fully-clothed. There was also a faint smell of aftershave in the air.

Someone came to my room and carried me. I'm totally sure of that. And it's a guy. It's either Iggy or Fang. I'm guessing it's Fang.

I took a quick shower and dried myself. I threw on a white t-shirt and black athletic shorts. I shoved my feet on my black worn out Converse low-cut sneakers. I grabbed a black hair-tie and held it between my teeth. I took the stairs three at a time and was welcomed with the mouth-watering smell of bacon.

I emerged to the kitchen and Fang has his back to me.

_He's cooking. _"Morning." I said to Fang, obviously confused. He turned around with a pan in his hand. He dropped the strips of bacon on the paper towel covered plate.

"Oh, morning," I was looking at him, still confused. He stared at me, and rose an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, it's just weird."

"What's weird?" He asked, wiping his hands using a hand towel.

"You're cooking."

"And that's weird how?" He tossed the towel on the railing of the oven. He pulled himself a chair and sat down. Fang grabbed a plate and filled it with lots of bacon. He bit a strip, still looking at me.

I shrugged and I wasn't satisfied. "Am I the only maid here?" I also helped myself a plateful of bacon but I didn't sit down.

He nodded and took a glass and poured himself orange juice. "The list is taped on the fridge."

I put down my plate and walked to the fridge that was five feet behind Fang. The list was definitely taped.

I looked at it and became utterly confused. "Just four chores? Four?"

Fang glanced at me over his shoulder. "Want more than four?" He sipped his OJ.

"God, no. But why only four?"

"Because you're the only maid here and it's a big house."

"So, you make me clean the whole house in small parts?" I shoved the list in my pocket.

He nodded and finished his breakfast. "I'm going out. Tell Iggy that I'll be back," I nodded, came over to me and patted my head. Fang grinned at me. "Good luck." Then left the house, car keys in hand.

I finally sat down on a chair and nibbled my bacon absently.

Fang definitely looked different.

Oh, shit.

How can I forget? I shaved Fang's beard last night! Duh.

Anyhoo, Fang looked different. He looked more handsome without his beard. And it made him looked younger. Like he's eighteen years old. Even though he's twenty.

Why am I thinking about my boss? This is stupid.

But I can't stop thinking how he's so drop dead gorgeous. And rich. _Super _rich. Tch. He probably has a girlfriend somewhere who is supermodel-gorgeous like him. Tch.

While I was mooning about Fang, I didn't notice Iggy grab a plate and sat down across from me. I also didn't notice that I was scowling.

Iggy waved a hand in my face and brought me back to reality. "Hey."

I shook my head and saw him. "Oh. Hey."

"What's up with you? I saw you grinning two minutes ago. Then your grin turned into a frown."

I am not going to tell him that I was daydreaming about his brother. Never. "Nothing. I just remembered something."

"Like eat your bacon before it loses its deadly but juicy palatableness?" Iggy shoved five strips of bacon down his throat.

He knows five-syllable words? "You know five-syllable words? I'm impressed." I smirked at him.

"Whatever. Where's Fang, BTW? His bacon is not as good as mine."

"Went out. And what do you mean his bacon is not as good as yours?"

"I'm the cook here. And Fang's cooking suck hard. He fries bacon with canola oil. I fry mine with pork fat."

"So, your bacon can kill a man with just one bite?"

"Basically. But I'm immune. It means I can eat five whole packs of bacon and not die."

"Impressive. Why didn't you join the circus then?" He glared at me and slowly stood up. I held up my hands and bit down my lower lip hard to keep from laughing. I couldn't hold it any longer. I dropped to the floor and laughed. And laughed. And laughed until tears came out of my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're funny," I stood up and finished my bacon. I was still laughing when I poured OJ in my glass. I chugged it in three gulps and left the kitchen. "You should join Jeff Dunham's crew! I'm sure you can fit in his suitcase!"

"Shut up, Iggy! If you still want to live!" I shouted back to him.

I stood in the middle of the front living room and took out the list.

_1. Vacuum front living room._

_2. Wipe windows in Iggy's, Gazzy's, Angel's, Fang's and your room._

_3. Clean kitchen._

_4. Water all plants INSIDE the house._

Hmm. Easy chores. But I don't know where the supply closet is. "Iggy!"

"What?"

"Where's the supply closet?"

"Inside my butt! Drinking coffee!"

I chuckled. "Quit it! I'm serious!"

"Upstairs! Three doors left of Angel's!"

"Thanks!"

"I still don't like you!"

"I don't care!"

* * *

I was finished with two of the chores. I finished watering the plants INSIDE the house (Fang really emphasized "inside") and vacuuming the front living room.

I was made to wear an apron and rubber gloves (read: Iggy did.) I also need to bring the basket that was full of cleaning things. (i.e. Lysol, Clorox, wipers, Febreze and more)

I was deciding what I was going to do next. Clean the kitchen or wipe windows.

I'm going with the windows. I ascended the stairs and went straight to my room first. Since my room only has two windows. I grabbed my iPod and slipped the headphones behind my back. I turned it on and played The Calling's Could It Be Any Harder.

As their lead singer sang the first lines, I grabbed the cloth and the glass cleaner. I sprayed the window and began wiping. I found myself singing the song.

_You left me with goodbye and open arms_  
_A cut so deep I don't deserve_  
_Well you were always invincible in my eyes_  
_And the only thing against us now is time_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you_  
_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_  
_If I only had one more day_  
_Fade away, fade away, fade away_

_I lie down and blind myself with laughter_  
_Well a quick fix of hope is what I'm needin'_  
_And how I wish that I could turn back the hours_  
_But I know I just don't have the power, yeah_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you_  
_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_  
_If I only had one more day_

_Well I'd jump at the chance, we'd drink and we'd dance_  
_And I'd listen close to your every word_  
_As if it's your last, but I know it's your last_  
_'Cause today, you're gone_

I finished the window and moved to the next one. The windows are pretty big.

_Could it be any harder_  
_Yeah fade away, fade away, fade away_  
_Could it be any harder_  
_Yeah fade away, fade away, fade away_  
_Oh yeah yeah, could it be any harder to live my life without you?_  
_Could it be any harder? I'm all alone, I'm all alone_

_Like sand on my feet_  
_The smell of sweet perfume_  
_You stick to me forever baby_  
_I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go_  
_I wish you didn't go away_

_To touch you again_  
_With life in your hands_  
_It couldn't be any harder, harder_

_Fade away_  
_Fade away_  
_Fade away_

I finished my windows and I went to Angel's. She also has two windows.

After I finished hers, I went to Iggy's, then Fang's and then to Gazzy's. I haven't met Gazzy, but just entering at his room and had been welcomed with that _awful _stench, he's. . . _Gazzy_.

I left Gazzy's room with my eyes watering so bad that crying is like blinking. I went downstairs to the kitchen and leaned on the wall.

"Shit, shit, shit." I wiped the tears away and took several deep breaths of clean, fresh air. "Oh, God." Just like The Calling's song said, I want to _fade away _from that room.

I finished cleaning the kitchen in just two hours. I took off the apron, the rubber gloves and brought it all back to the supply closet. I collapsed in the middle of the hallway because I was so tired. Partly because of Gazzy's room.

I rested my left arm over my eyes and lied down on the floor, resting. Then, I had this feeling that I was being watched. I peered over my arm and saw Fang looking down at me.

Fang tilted his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Tired?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "It was only four chores; it was supposed to be easy. But since your house is so freaking huge, I was tired right after vacuuming the front living room. And also add the fact that I almost died inside Gazzy's room. Jesus. Doesn't he ever clean his room? Or even spray it with air freshener? God."

Fang chuckled softly. "You haven't met him, right?" I nodded. "Stand up and I'll introduce you to him. Then you could scold him." I slowly sat up. I bent my knee and shot myself up.

_Headrush_. "Is the room spinning?" My legs gave away and I fell.

"No," Fang's arms shot out and caught my waist. "Are you OK?" I glanced at him, my face just inches away from him.

_He has dark brown eyes. _"I'm OK," I said in a whisper. "You can let go now." _Don't. _

He let go, but leaving his hand around my elbow. We went downstairs and on to the backyard.

Their backyard is bigger than I imagined it would be. The ground was so green; not a weed can be seen. Ten feet away, I saw Iggy's pale head. Fang and I walked to them.

Iggy was crouched over something and looked up at us. He saw Fang and whatever he was working on he immediately threw it over his head, landing on the blond head of a kid.

"Iggy! Dang it! Watch it!" The blond head emerged from behind Iggy and he too saw Fang and threw the thing he was holding over his shoulder. "Fang! What are you doing here?"

"Are those bombs?" Fang asked in a serious voice.

"No!" Iggy replied, a little too quickly. "I was just. . . Just. . ."

"Making bombs." Fang finished for them. Iggy's shoulders sagged down.

I was shocked to hear this. Bombs? They were making bombs? I whispered to Fang's ear, "They were making bombs?"

Fang nodded. "They do it everyday," he whispered back to me, his breath warm against my neck.

Iggy saw me and his eyes turned to slits. "Why is she here?"

I grinned evilly at Iggy. "I came to meet Gazzy." At the mention of Gazzy, the blond head popped out of his hiding place.

"I'm Gazzy."

I smiled at him. "I'm Max, Angel's maid-slash-nanny." I held out my hand and Gazzy took it. We shook hands.

"You _are_ smokin' hot. Just like Iggy and Fang said." I rested my palm on his head and went behind him.

I rose my eyebrows at Iggy and Fang. "Really? They didn't mention it." Fang and Iggy turned away from my gaze.

Gazzy glanced at me. "Oh, they're like that. They're shy."

"I am not shy!" Fang and Iggy snapped in unison. It made my eyebrows rose even higher. I grinned at them.

"Looks like two people are in denial. Am I right, Gazzy?" Gazzy nodded. I turned my back and walked backwards, back to the house. "Am I right, Fang, Iggy?" I repeated to them, but they were silent. I turned back around and rose a hand. "See ya!" Then I laughed.

"I like her," I heard Gazzy say to Iggy and Fang. "Why didn't you say to her that she was hot?"

"Not _was_. _Is _hot." Iggy replied to Gazzy.

"Dude, she's still there," I slowed my pace and rose a hand again.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**A/N: That's definitely longer, right? RnR?**


	10. Puffy

**A/N: I feel like I'm always saying sorry. Am I? AND IGGY IS NOT BLIND IN THIS STORY! That felt good.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Fang POV

Too much for keeping _that_ secret. Well, secrets don't stay as secrets forever.

But, in this case, I wish it could have stayed as a secret.

I knew it was a bad idea to tell Gazzy about Max. It's also a bad idea to tell him that Max is (Not was, according to Iggy) smokin' hot.

The worst of all was when Gazzy told Max that she was (IS!) hot and also say that Iggy and I was right.

It was embarrassing. It's like getting caught naked in the street. Yeah, that bad.

Add the fact that Max can still hear us arguing. Ugh.

But today, I hope Max forgot all about that incident.

Please?

* * *

I entered the front living room with enough courage to last me for ten seconds. Ten seconds, you ask.

What would you do if you walk in to a 20-year old girl reading a book with her long sexy legs stretched out in front of her and she's wearing those short denim shorts and a white v-neck shirt that you can totally see her black lace bra?

What would you have done?

Me? Well, I would've fainted. It's not everyday you see a 20-year old girl in this house, you know. Especially in faded denim shorts. My heart is pounding so hard now.

I cleared my throat to get Max's attention. She didn't look up from her book. I cleared my throat louder. Still, she didn't look up. I cleared my throat again.

"Do you have a sore throat, Fang?" Max asked, but didn't look up. She licked the tip of her point finger and flipped a page of her book.

"No." _But the air is choking me._

"Then what? If you're asking if I finished my job, I finished it two hours ago. Now, go away."

_I wish I could get away if my feet weren't glued to the ground! _"Where's-" I started, but was interrupted right away.

"-Angel? She's in her piano class. Iggy and Gazzy are in the backyard making some fireworks for the Fourth of July." She licked her finger and flipped another page.

I managed to walk two steps closer to her. "What-" I asked but Max interrupted again.

"-Am I reading? Twilight. Angel's making me read it cover to cover. I'm supposed to be done by the end of this day. It's almost 2:00 PM; I only have four more hours to finish this book. I still have 200 pages to read."

"Why-"

"-Because Angel thinks I'm not _woman _enough. Whatever that means."

I stepped closer. "So you're-"

"I'm all alone in this house. Until you came barging in this room and invaded my privacy." _Lick, flip, read._

_Step, step. _"Are-" THIS IS GETTING FRUSTRATING!

"Yes, I'm thirsty. Can you bring me a glass of water? With ice."

_I'm not the maid! _I wanted to yell at Max. I stopped on my tracks and just rubbed a hand on my face. "Max, please-"

Max snapped her book shut and slammed it on the coffee table. "WHAT, FANG? WHAT'S SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME READING THIS BOOK I NEVER KNEW I WOULD LIKE? WHAT IS IT?"

I took a step back in surprise. "-stop interrupting me." _Whoa_. She can yell like that? Note to self: Don't make Max mad like Ari said.

Max took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just want to read the book; no interruptions. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She smacked her palm on her forehead.

I nodded. "It's OK." _No more yelling please! _I think I wet my pants. I checked my pants; I didn't wet my pants.

"God, I snapped," Max looked at me, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry again," she sighed and slowly got off the couch and stood up. "I really didn't mean to do that." She smiled at me.

_Is it getting hot in here or it's just me? _I smirked. "No harm, no foul."

"Why are you here anyway? You said you were going out and won't be back until three. It's just," She glanced at the clock behind her. "two in the afternoon."

I shrugged and avoided her eyes or else I'll faint. "I should go. I didn't mean to interrupt you." I turned around and left the room.

As soon as I reached the front door, I looked back. She was in the exact position I walked in on her. Except I was staring at her legs that I didn't saw her grin at me.

Like Max requested, I brought her a glass of ice-cold water. She didn't look up from her book, but I saw her smile.

After I left the room, I smiled to myself for surviving that chaotic mess.

Nice Fang. Just nice for ogling at her legs.

* * *

It was already four in the afternoon when I got back to the living room.

Only to find out that Max left. I looked at the coffee table and saw it clean. Everything in the room was in order.

Suddenly, I got anxious. I need to see Max or I'll explode. I frantically searched the whole house. Even her room, which smelled so much like her that I stayed there for ten minutes just inhaling the air.

Backyard, no Max. Kitchen, no Max. Max's room, no Max.

Where the hell is she?

I was ready to yell her name when I heard Angel's faint voice coming from the music room.

_Oh, so she's there._

I took the stairs four at a time and reached the door of the music room. Just to be sure, I leaned an ear on the door. I heard Angel's and Max's voice. And the piano.

I turned the knob and pushed it open, silently.

Max and Angel has their backs to me; Max was teaching Angel with the piano.

"One more!" Angel gleefully shouted. "This time, not Lady GaGa."

_She sang Lady GaGa? _I opened the door wider and leaned my back on the doorway and silently watching them.

Max nodded and started playing.

_Making my way downtown _  
_Walking fast _  
_Faces passed _  
_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead _  
_Just making my way _  
_Making my way _  
_Through the crowd _

_And I need you _  
_And I miss you _  
_And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall _  
_Into the sky _  
_Do you think time _  
_Would pass me by _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk _  
_A thousand miles _  
_If I could _  
_Just see you _  
_Tonight _

_It's always times like these _  
_When I think of you _  
_And I wonder _  
_If you ever _  
_Think of me _

_'Cause everything's so wrong _  
_And I don't belong _  
_Living in your _  
_Precious memories _

_'Cause I need you _  
_And I miss you _  
_And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall _  
_Into the sky _  
_Do you think time _  
_Would pass me by _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk _  
_A thousand miles _  
_If I could _  
_Just see you _  
_Tonight _

_And I, I _  
_Don't want to let you know _  
_I, I _  
_Drown in your memory _  
_I, I _  
_Don't want to let this go _  
_I, I _  
_Don't... _

_Making my way downtown _  
_Walking fast _  
_Faces passed _  
_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead _  
_Just making my way _  
_Making my way _  
_Through the crowd _

_And I still need you _  
_And I still miss you _  
_And now I wonder... _

_If I could fall _  
_Into the sky _  
_Do you think time _  
_Would pass us by _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk _  
_A thousand miles _  
_If I could _  
_Just see you... _

_If I could fall _  
_Into the sky _  
_Do you think time _  
_Would pass me by _  
_'Cause you know I'd walk _  
_A thousand miles _  
_If I could _  
_Just see you _  
_If I could _  
_Just hold you _  
_Tonight_

Oh, shit. Max is an AWESOME singer. She's going to be famous someday. I just know it. And her piano skills, unbelievable.

Angel started clapping and shouting praises at her. Just like an M2 machine gun, she started shooting questions at her. "How did you know how to play the piano? Have you had voice lessons? Can you do another one?"

Max just smiled at her. "I learned how to play the piano by myself. And I've never had voice lessons."

"So you were born with that voice?" Angel was looking at Max as if she's the center of the universe. Well, _she _might be.

"OK, Angel. I'll do one for you. After you practice."

"Why not now?"

"Because Fang's looking."

_WHAT? How did she know I was here? _Angel twisted on her chair and saw me. I rose a hand to her. Angel grinned. "Did you hear her sing?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "Isn't she awesome? Don't you think she should be famous? She deserves a Grammy, doesn't she? Doesn't she, Fang?"

I just nodded and kept my eyes to Max. Max wasn't smiling. Did I do something wrong?

Is it just me or her eyes are puffy, like she's been crying?

* * *

**A/N: (sighs) I'm sorry. I'll try to update every two days like on my other story. This is longer right?**

**Fang & Iggy: RnR?**

**Me: You guys are boring.**

**Fang: Then just ship us back to Arizona.**

**Me: Do you want to be Fang Bacon?**

**Fang: No.**

**Me: Then shut up. Iggy!**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: Hand me the screwdriver.**

**Iggy: Why?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Iggy: Fine. (hands over screwdriver) RnR?**


	11. Mysterious

**A/N: (sighs) I'm afraid this chapter is going to be short. (sighs)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Fang POV

Seriously.

Her eyes are puffy and red. How can Angel not notice that?

Max turned around and rested her fingers on the keys. Angel's grin faded when she saw Max's reaction.

"Max! Max!" Angel shouted cheerfully, as if making the atmosphere more positive. "Play another song!" Max shook her head. "Please? For me?" Then she did her bambi eyes. Noone, _noone _can resist the bambi eyes.

Max gave in. See?

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. _  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

_So, I lay my head back down. _  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _  
_I know now you're my only hope. _

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far _  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

_So I lay my head back down. _  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _  
_I know now, you're my only hope. _

_I give you my destiny. _  
_I'm giving you all of me. _  
_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am _  
_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. _

_So I lay my head back down. _  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _  
_I pray, to be only yours _  
_I know now you're my only hope. _

Angel was looking at Max intently while she was singing. Max was awesome! Did I mention that? Oh, I did? OK.

Like the last time, Angel was praising Max a million praises. Max's head was down. I don't think she can even hear Angel. Her head snapped up when she heard one praise.

"I'm sure your boyfriend is proud of you!" _She has a boyfriend?_

I saw Max mumbled something.

The atmosphere is getting heavier. And more awkward.

Iggy saved everything from blowing up.

"DINNER'S READY!"

Angel suddenly stood up and left the room. Max stayed. I stayed leaning on the doorway. Then, she suddenly stood up and wiped her eyes.

_She's crying_.

She tried to walk past me, but she didn't succeed. I grabbed her arm to stop her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me why you were crying."

She took her arm away and glared at me with swimming eyes. "It's none of your damn business, Fang." She left.

I whispered to the air, "It is now."

* * *

Max didn't eat with us.

"Where's Max?" Iggy asked me. He grabbed the fried chicken and tore a chunk of meat and chewed loudly. I ignored him and ate my mashed potato in silence. "Where's Max?"

I shrugged and forked some beans. Why was Max crying?

"How dare she!" Iggy shouted, the bone he was sucking on dropped on his plate. "How dare she ignore my chicken!" Iggy grabbed a plate and filled it with mashed potatoes, fried chicken, and green beans.

"Where are you going?" I asked, now out of my seat.

"Bringing this to Max. She did _not _just skipped the dinner I made." I stopped Iggy by grabbing his shoulder.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes! Nobody ignores my cooking!" I let go of him and Iggy went upstairs.

He came back three minutes later, grinning. I narrowed my eyes at him. "She's probably finished with it by now."

I shook my head. How does he do that? "You're doing the dishes Gazzy."

The blob of mashed potatoes that Gazzy shoved in his mouth fell. "What? Why can't Angel do it?"

"You're doing it with Angel."

"Yes!"

"What?" Angel cried out. "Fang. . ." I turned my face away from her eyes. "Fine. I'm doing it."

I grabbed an apple from the middle of the table and went up to my room. On my way, I saw Max's door open and Max's head popped out. I hid behind the tall plant on top of the stairs. I peeked. Max was looking around, as if to check if someone is going to see her. Then, her arm snaked out, holding an empty plate. She carefully laid it on the floor and her door immediately closed.

I grinned to myself. Iggy was right. She finished the plate. I took her plate and left the apple I took in replace. I knocked on her door and quickly went downstairs.

Downstairs, I handed the plate to Gazzy. Gazzy grumbled. Angel was whistling. I rolled my eyes at them and took another apple from the table. I bit on it.

I waited on my room for. . . I don't know what. Then, I heard Ig's, Gazzy's, Angel's footsteps. They said goodnight at each other. I heard kisses. And barf noises. _Gazzy_. They entered their rooms and closed their doors in unison.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Eight thirty-five. Too early.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

What woke me was the sound of someone shouting. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock. Eleven fifty-seven.

I groggily got off my bed and threw away the apple pit. I opened my door and went outside. I checked the hallway. Nothing. Then I saw that Max's door was open an inch. Her lights are on. I strode to her room.

I knocked on her door; when no one answered it, I pushed it open. She's not in her room.

I heard the shout again. In the music room.

I walked to the music room. _Max's in the music room. What in tarnation is she doing there?_

I pushed the doors open. What welcomed my arrival were Max's shouting and the strumming of my acoustic guitar.

She was singing Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects.

I made myself walk to her and stood in front of her.

She ignored me and continued singing.

_You never seemed so tense, love_  
_I've never seen you fall so hard_  
_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told, I miss you_  
_And truth be told, I'm lying_

_When you see my face_  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool, you're just as well _  
_Hope it gives you hell_  
_I hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,_  
_"Where did it all go wrong?"_  
_But the list goes on and on_  
_And truth be told, I miss you_  
_And truth be told, I'm lying_

I took the guitar from her and sang the rest of the song with her. I can't bear to look at her face because I'd rather die than see Max cry. But, as a man, I looked at her. She was not crying. I grinned at her; she grinned back.

_When you see my face_  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool, you're just as well _  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_  
_What you've done to me_  
_You can take back your memories_  
_They're no good to me_  
_And here's all your lies_  
_You can look me in the eyes_  
_With the sad, sad look_  
_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_  
_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
_Then he's a fool, you're just as well _  
_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_  
_When you walk my way_  
_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_  
_When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell_  
_And you're the fool, I'm just as well_  
_I hope it gives you hell_  
_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_  
_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

"That felt really good," Max sighed. She collapsed on the ground and laid back. I stood, looking down at her.

"Why are you here?" I asked, and removed the strap over my head. I gently put back my guitar back to its stand. I sat down, Indian-style, in front of her. She sat up.

She shrugged and her brown hair fell to her face. I brought up my hand tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "If I told you, promise me you won't laugh."

"No promises."

"I just got dumped. Via text message."

That threw me off. "Whoa."

"Yeah, I know. The worst way to get dumped. Via text message."

"I hate to ask, but what happened?" _This should get interesting_.

She shrugged again. "He cheated on me."

"Whoa." I repeated.

"I actually cried. You knew, right?" I nodded. "When I was in my room, I was thinking. I never really loved Sam that way. And he didn't strike me as some guy who would have an affair with someone."

"So you came here."

"Wow, you're slow."

I shrugged. "Are you heartbroken now?"

She shook her head. "It's no use. Besides, I already moved on." She took something behind her. She took out the apple I left for her.

"You still have that?"

"I knew you gave me this." She bit on it and handed it to me. I took a bite and handed it back to her. She looked out at the window. "It's my turn to ask. Why are you here?"

"I came to investigate the banshee that was screaming inside my house."

"I was shouting that loud? Is anyone else awake? Did I-"

"You didn't. They're sleeping like little babies."

Max laughed. She finished the apple and stood up. "Coming?"

I nodded and we left the music room. I walked Max to her room. I turned to go, but she stopped me.

"Please stay. . ."

I smiled at her. I slipped in beneath the covers beside her. I let Max use my right arm as her pillow. She snuggled close to me; her fist rested on my chest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Love moves in mysterious ways. . ." Max whispered.

"It's always so surprising," I continued in a soft voice.

"When love appears over the horizon. . ." Max's eyes opened and looked up at me.

"I'll love you for the rest of my days."

"But still it's a mystery-"

"Of how you ever came to me."

"Which only proves-"

"Love moves in mysterious ways. . ." We whispered in unison.

Max's head came up. "How do you know that song?"

"I have my ways. . ."

Her head came back down and rested on my arm. "You're so mysterious, Fang." Her breathing then came in slow and even rhythm. She fell asleep.

I twined my finger through her soft brown hair.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: I should've submitted this chapter yesterday if it wasn't for you, Iggy!**

**Iggy: How is it my fault?**

**Me: You... You... It's still your fault!**

**Fang: That's not a good reason.**

**Me: Stay out of this, Fang! Just play that Wii in silence!**

**Fang: (mutters) Which I'm currently doing.**

**Iggy: You always blame me! Why don't you blame Fang? Why is it always me?**

**Me: Stop whining, Iggy. RnR?**

**Iggy: I was not whining!**


	12. Guess

**A/N: Aah. I love salads... I don't see how my brother can hate them so much.**

**Iggy: (fake-barfs) Eew. Salads.**

**Fang: You're a carnivore, Ig.**

**Iggy: (sarcastic) Yeah. I didn't know that, Fang!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Fang POV**

_I can feel her breath _  
_As she's sleeping next to me_  
_Sharing pillows and cold feet_  
_She can feel my heart;_  
_Fell asleep to its beat_

It was hard to leave Max sleeping by herself. But I knew I had to because, well, I wouldn't want anyone seeing us sleeping together. (read: Iggy and Gazzy and Angel.)

As the sun started to rise, I gently removed myself from Max's embrace. She didn't stir. I stood by the side of the bed, looking down at her. I lowered my head and kissed her forehead.

I silently left her room and went to mine. I lied down on my bed and tried to sleep.

Who am I kidding? It's hard to sleep now that I'm awake. And not in Max's arms.

I don't know this feeling I'm feeling. It's like I wanted to stay with Max forever and not leave her side. Ever. At the same time, I'm pulling away. I'm pushing the feeling away.

_Just sleep._

* * *

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. _Silence. _KNOCK. KNOCK._

I rolled to my left side and opened one eye.

The door opened. Light blinded my eyes. I snapped my eyes shut.

"Fang!" Someone hissed.

I opened one eye. Max was looking down at me. "What?" I grunted.

She fell to her knees and rested a hand on my right arm. I yawned. Max was smiling. "Thank you," she whispered and patted my right arm. She stood up and left my room.

My mind was racing. I turned on my back.

Was that a dream?

What did she mean by "Thank you"?

Did she-

I was snapped back to reality by Angel's bursting to my room.

"FANG!" She jumped and landed on my stomach.

"Oof! Angel!"

Angel was looking down at me and grinning wickedly. "Guess what day it is? Guess! Guess! Guess!"

I shook my head. "Monday?"

"No, silly! It's Saturday!"

"Uhh, so?"

"So? We're staying here at home doing nothing!"

"And that's exciting?" This girl has a weird way of getting happiness.

"Yeah! Because Max and I are going to do something!"

I became interested at the mention of Max's name. "What is it?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Not tellin' ya!" She skipped around my room and jumped up and down.

I sat up and leaned on my palms. "Clues?"

She stuck out her tongue again. "I'm not telling you anything!" She skipped to my door and slammed my door as she left.

I rolled my eyes and while thinking, I took off my t-shirt over my head. I went to my bathroom and washed my face. I dried my face with a face towel and proceeded downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Gazzy greeted me. "Mornin', Fang!"

"What the heck?" I said and cupped the back of his neck.

"Nothing. It's just something happened."

"Bad or good."

"A little of both."

I looked at him.

"OK. Max said she wanted to take a leave. And Iggy said she can. And then she rushed to her room and-" I didn't hear the rest of Gazzy's sentence because I ran up the stairs to Max's room.

I opened the door of her room and saw her stuffing clothes in her suitcase.

"You are not leaving."

She whirled around and saw me. "Yeah. I am. Iggy said I can take a leave."

"Iggy's not your boss. I am. I'm saying you can't take your leave."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm your boss."

"Hey, I've been here for almost a month. The least I could have is a leave. A two-day vacation. Is that so much to ask?"

I shook my head. "You are not taking your leave."

"Damn it, Fang! I want a vacation!" Max shouted and stopped her stuffing.

"Is this because of last night?"

"No. . ." she whispered. "I just want to see my mom again. Is that so much to ask?"

I shook my head. "You are not leaving-" Max opened her mouth. I held up a finger. "Let me finish. You are not leaving because your family is going to be here."

Her eyes widened. "What? No, they're not."

I nodded. "Starting now. Give me your phone." She handed me her phone and I dialed her mother's number.

I turned my back to Max. Max's mother took the call.

"Max?"

"Is this Max's mother?" I asked.

"Yes. This is her. Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Nothing happened."

"Oh. OK. That's good. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Fang. Her boss."

"Aah."

"I'm calling to tell you that Max will not be able to take a leave because I already arranged that you will go here."

"What?"

I handed Max back her phone. Max started explaining while I took my phone out. I dialed Ari's number.

"Ari. Put down the coconut and take out my private jet."

I heard a sputtering. "Dude! It's summer! Can't I at least have a vacation?" I rolled my eyes. Wow. "And how did you know I was drinking coconut juice?"

"Instinct? Call my pilot and tell him to fly my jet to Max's family."

I heard more sputtering. "What? Dr. M is coming to Aurora?"

"Not unless you call my pilot."

"On it, boss. And you owe me some coconut juice." He hung up.

Max was looking at me funny. "You know, someday, I have got to know why you don't want me to leave." She turned around and started unpacking.

"Yeah. Someday. Just not today." She chuckled.

I left her room and just as I did, Ari called me back.

"Boss, Jim's on his way. Where do you want the jet to land? You know, once it gets here."

"My house. Don't call me boss."

"Sure thing, boss. I meant, Fang."

"OK."

"Quick question before you hung up."

"What?"

"Why do you want Dr. M to come there?"

"Because Max wants a leave and I didn't allow it."

"So you solved your problem by taking Dr. M here?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you want Max to leave?"

"Because I said so."

"'Because I said so' is the worst reason ever. It also means you don't have a good reason."

"Whatever. How long?"

"Probably thirty minutes."

"Why that long?"

"Dude. All of this is, like, out of nowhere. They're in shock. Besides, they still have to pack some clothes, you know. Duh, Fang."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. And get your butt out here."

"What? You are the worst boss ever."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

* * *

**A/N: This is _wayy_ shorter than the last one! Hahahahahaa! Don't worry. This is, like, to be continued.**

**Fang: I want ice cream sandwich, Aya.**

**Me: You have feet. And hands. Get yourself one.**

**Iggy: I want one too, Aya!**

**Me: You have feet. And hands. Get yourself one.**

**Iggy: No fair.**

**Fang: RnR?**


	13. Hugged

**A/N: (yawns) Are there anymore fried chicken?**

**Fang: Iggy ate them all.**

**Me: (shouts) What? Iggy! (strangles Iggy) Spit it out! Spit it out! Spit the chicken out!**

**Iggy: No! I won't! (chokes) I'm choking! The bone is stuck in my thro- (coughs)**

**Me: OMG! He's choking! Fang! Help him!**

**Fang: Me? You do it!**

**Me: Just do it! Iggy! Hang on! If you see the white light, don't follow it!**

**Iggy: (spits out bone) I'm OK. I'm alive. (points finger at Aya) This is all your fault! If you didn't strangle me, I wouldn't have to go through all that crap!**

**Me: Me? You ate all the chicken, you dumbass!**

**Fang: (shakes head) Just read the chapter. Skip all this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Max POV

Fang is the best boss ever.

Instead of wasting $130 on an airplane ticket, I didn't get to spend any penny!

I feel like kissing and hugging Fang. But that would be really weird and awkward since he's my boss and all.

I couldn't keep still. I paced all around the front living room while Fang was taking a nap. Angel was playing the harp unsuccessfully. Gazzy was burying his face in the ice cream carton he was eating. Iggy was yawning like he's bored as usual.

_What is taking Ari so long?_

"Chill, Max. Chill," said Iggy. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders. I stopped and turned my head to look at him.

"Let go of my shoulders or I'll break both of your arms. Or possibly all of the bones in your body." Iggy let go and went back to his seat.

The front door opened. (Fang said I couldn't go to the helipad up in the roof because of the wind and all. Whatever, Fang!)

Mom and Ella went inside the house. I ran up to them and gave them a huge bear hug.

"Max," Ella croaked. "I. . . Can't. . . Breathe!" I let go of her, while she rubbed her ribs.

Mom smiled at me and kissed both my cheeks. "I missed you, honey." She hugged me and I hugged back.

Ari was right behind Mom. "I need help here!" He was carrying Mom's and Ella's bags. "My arms are going to fall off!"

"Be a man, Ari!" I shouted to him. He just glared at me.

"You must be Max's mom." I looked down and saw Angel smiling at Mom. Mom smiled brightly at her.

"Yes. I'm Max's mom. And Ari's."

Angel turned to Ella. "And you must be?"

"Ella." Ella stretched her hand. Angel shook it. "Max's sister." Angel took Ella's and Mom's hand and showed them upstairs to their rooms.

My eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I was so stunned that I didn't see Fang stand right beside me.

"How did she- How-"

Fang shrugged. I turned my head at him. "Thank you so much." I kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. I dropped it and went upstairs to Mom's and Ella's room, completely ignoring the fact that Fang was gaping behind me.

"Mom!" I hugged her again.

"Sweetie! Oh, you look different!" She pulled away until arm's length and looked at me up and down. "Still stubborn and loud like always." Mom grinned at me.

"Yeah, I think Max broke three ribs. They still hurt, Max." Ella was standing in the doorway. I gave her another bear hug. "Four ribs! Max!"

"I'm sorry! I missed you guys!"

"Yeah, well, we _really_ missed you too. This house is huge!" Ella said, excitedly.

"I'll unpack later," Mom said. "I still have to say thanks to your boss, Max. Where is he?"

"I think he's downstairs." I replied.

Mom nodded and left Ella and I alone. Ella dropped on Mom's bed. "So, Max. How's your job?"

"Stressful." _Especially when you have an irresistible, dark-haired, drop-dead gorgeous 20-year old guy as your boss._

"Really? You don't look stressed. Tell me the truth."

"It is stressful!" I leaned a shoulder on the doorway. "I clean the whole house-"

"You clean the whole house everyday?"

"No. I clean in parts. Not the whole place everyday, you know. And it differs everyday, since this is a mansion."

"What differs?"

"The chores. Sometimes I water the plants. Or vacuum the hallway."

"Aah. Is that all you do? Nudge said you're a maid-slash-_nanny_. Who are babysitting?"

"Angel. The blond little girl."

"Ooh! She's so a-do-_rablé_!"

"A-do-_rablé_?"

"Adorable. Shows that you're not from the 21st century," I rolled my eyes at her. "How old is she anyway? 13?"

"She's 10."

"Oh. Well, she acts more mature for her age. Who was that guy I saw in the living room?"

"The pale one?"

"Yeah. What is his name? He looks cute," I made fake-barfing noises. "What? He _does_ look cute!"

"Whatever. You really have weird tastes for guys."

"What's weird about that? He's handsome and tall."

"He's _Iggy_. Never mind."

"Is that his name? Iggy? Catchy. I like it!" I shook my head at her. "What about the dark-haired one?"

"Fang?"

"Yeah, him. He's drop-dead gorgeous. Don't tell me you didn't notice that." _I notice it everyday!_

"Of course I did. Besides, he's my boss."

"So? He's hot and you're hot. Why don't you two go on a date?"

"I will not date Fang. Ever. Over my dead body." I snapped.

"Geez. He likes you, y'know."

"No, he doesn't." _Does he?_

"I saw the way he looked at you. You didn't see that? His eyes were sparkling because you were there. I'll show you tonight."

"What? He doesn't look at me that way! And you will show me nothing tonight!" I whirled around and collided with a wall.

"Max!" Ella dropped to the floor and cradled my head. "Please tell me your alive."

"I'm alive," I managed to say. "Just destroy that wall" I pointed in front of me.

"Max, that wasn't a wall."

"Well, what was it?" I yelled. "It's definitely hard and tall! Ow! My head hurts! Stupid wall." I kicked the "wall."

Someone kneeled in front of me. "Carry her to the bed. I'll get an ice pack," said a deep voice.

Ella carried me to the bed. "Are you OK?" She sat beside me.

"Yes, I'm OK. Is the wall gone?" I peered through my closed lids.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You think so? What do you mean-" I saw Fang in the doorway. "Oh. So it wasn't a wall. I told you, Ella!" Fang nodded and handed me an ice pack. I held it on my forehead. I looked at Fang. "What were you doing standing right behind me?"

"I was going to ask your sister if she wants some snacks."

Ella clapped her hands and cheerfully answered Fang. "Oh, I do! The snacks are in the kitchen, right?" Fang nodded. Then she left me with Fang.

"Traitor!" I yelled after Ella. I turned away from Fang's gaze.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, worried.

"Not anymore." I handed the ice pack back to him. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

I faced Fang. He was inches away from me. I pulled back a couple of inches. "Why didn't you want me to leave?"

"You'll know someday."

"Did you hear my conversation with Ella?"

"No."

I nodded. "That's good then."

Cue awkward silence.

"Wanna get some snacks?"

"Sure."

"Your mom made cookies."

My eyes widened. "She did? Why didn't you say so?" I grabbed his hand. "C'mon! Before Ari and Ella eat them all!"

"You seem overprotective over the cookies."

I just stared at him. "Not just cookies. They're Mom's cookies. You haven't tried them. You'll melt when you taste them for the first time."

He snorted. "Yeah, right." I smacked his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Don't talk bad about Mom's cookies. I haven't eaten one of Mom's cookies for over a month!"

"I won't."

"Good."

I grabbed his hand and went downstairs.

Is what Ella said true?

Does Fang look at me like that?

I turned my head at him. He was looking down at me. I blushed and looked away.

When we reached the kitchen, I dropped his hand and helped myself with Mom's cookies. Iggy and Ari and Gazzy were already shoving cookies in their mouths.

"Pigs," I murmured and sat down next to Ella.

"Look who's talking," Ella whispered to me.

"Shut up, Ella." But I smiled. "Mom, are there any more? Ari and the pigs already ate them all!"

"Hey!" Ari and Iggy and Gazzy all said in unison. I laughed. Mom patted Gazzy's head.

Mom turned to me and said, "They're in the oven, Max. They'll be out in a minute."

I nodded. I poured myself some Sprite. I felt Fang's dark gaze on me. I met his gaze. I smiled at him. He half-smiled back.

Ella nudged me with her shoulder. "See? Told you. He _really _likes you."

I dropped my head and peered at Fang through my eyelashes. He was still looking at me and he winked.

How does he know that?

Ella nudged me again, but this time with her elbow. "Oh my God! He winked at you!"

"Shut up," I hissed at Ella.

Angel's had popped out from beside me. Angel cupped her hand and whispered, "Ella isn't lying. Fang really likes you. I've never seen him smile that much before."

"He doesn't like _like_ me."

Ella whispered on my other ear. "One thing for certain. We are going to fix up both of you in a date."

I stood up and shouted.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**

**Fang: That's short.**

**Me: Well, the introductory Aya note is pretty long.**

**Fang: Ah. Now I'm hungry. What are you eating?**

**Me: Pistachios. You know, pistachio-flavored ice cream is pretty good.**

**Iggy: Ew. Green ice cream? Ew.**

**Me: Idiot. You like mint ice cream. That's green too, y'know.**

**Iggy: Whatever.**

**Fang: RnR?**


	14. Silence

**A/N: I should really make a poll.**

**Iggy: On what?**

**Me: "What story do you like better: Forbidden or Once Upon A Glance?"**

**Iggy: O-_kayy_. Good luck with that.**

**Me: Quick reminder. I think I mentioned in the beginning that I wanted this story to be mostly on Fang's POV, right? I'd like to stay it that way.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Fang POV

I was having an absolutely great time watching Iggy and Gazzy and Ari gulped down every single chocolate-chip cookie Dr. M (Max's mom. I started calling her that when Iggy and Gazzy did) made especially for Max like pigs.

I was having an ABSOLUTELY great time because I was inside my Max-filled fantasies once again. Not really. I'm always inside my Max-filled fantasies.

Until Max abruptly stood up (which sent her chair crashing to the floor) and shouted,

"WHAT?"

Yeah.

Snap. Just like that. I got kicked out of my fantasies.

All heads turned to Max. (Including Iggy's and Gazzy's and Ari's.)

Max didn't seem to notice that we were actually looking intently at her.

"No. No. NO. You are not going to do that, Ella." Max pointed a finger at her sister. (Ella is the spitting image of Dr. M.) With Max's face all red and her aura fiery red, Ella shouldn't have told whatever she told Max. Whatever that is. Not that I'm really interested. OK. Maybe a little bit.

Ella was SO calm that all of us were ready to shrink into tiny dust specks and disappear away from the face of the Earth. She was _that _calm.

Except for Iggy.

"What exactly did you say?" Iggy asked Ella coolly. Dude! You're supposed to be cowering like us!

Ella shrugged. "Something that really pissed her off."

"And you are not going to tell us," Ella nodded. "Man. That sucks." Iggy went back to drinking his Coke.

Ella looked back at Max. "I'm going to do it, just so I can prove it to you."

If looks could kill, Ella would have been dead right now, with a hole dead center in her forehead.

Max just walked out of the kitchen, with steam coming out of her ears. She came back to take her plate of cookies. Just. . . Wow.

I craned my neck to see her stomping up the stairs and to her room. She slammed it so loud that the whole floor shook.

There was an uncomfortable silence after Max's departure.

Dr. M just shook her head.

"This is not what I expected our two-day vacation will start off. What exactly did you say to her? You know your sister would be like that until we know what actually happened. And it could be forever if you're going to tell us what you said." Dr. M put her hands on her waist and looked at Ella.

Actually, all of us looked at her. We are so curious it's eating us alive.

Ella gave up from all the uneasy staring. "Fine. I said I'll fix up Fang and Max on a date."

Silence.

More silence.

More and more silence.

The silence was getting defeaning it's ringing in our ears.

I broke the silence. "You can't do that."

Ella pouted. "Why not? You obviously like her. Everybody knows it! Well, except for Max."

"You can't."

"Why not, Fang?" Iggy asked me. "Why not? I've seen it in your eyes. You're in love with Max."

"I'm not in love with her. And I'm not going on a date with her." I finished the conversation by standing up and left to retreat in the backyard.

Ig followed me. "Why can't you go? This is something I've never done before. But I'm actually encouraging you to go on a date with Max."

"You know why." I stopped and crossed my arms.

"No, I don't, Fang. Enlighten me."

"Mom and Dad will never approve of her."

"They're not even here! They're never here!" Iggy shouted. I didn't say anything. "Is that how you will find your wife? Some girl who our parents will approve of? This is your life. You make your decisions. _They _don't make the decisions. You do."

"And look where it got me."

"You changed! That will never happen again!"

"What if it does?"

"It won't because that's the worst-case scenario. And right now, we don't want the worst-case scenario. Fang, don't you see? You could start a new life. Be a normal 20-year old."

I laughed without humor. "Who said _we _are normal?"

"OK, that was an overstatement. But these past two years have been very hard for me and Gazzy and Angel. You wanna know what we did?"

I shook my head violently. "Don't bring it up. It's too painful." I clenched my jaw.

"When you came back to us, we were so elated we never wanted you out of our sight. We forgave every single thing you did."

My brain was showing the painful memories over and over again.

_No. No. No. NO!_

"STOP!" I yelled. I fell on my knees and writhed in pain. "Stop. No more." I moaned.

"Dude. If you want Mom and Dad to do the decisions in your life, you're not going to get what you want."

He left me clutching my head tightly.

What exactly did I want?

* * *

After five hours of deep head-burning thinking, I came back to the house with everything in my head in place.

I ignored every pair of eyes on me.

I went straight to Max's room. I knocked on her door. Max opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Max muttered sleepily.

"I want to talk to you. Can I?"

Max looked at me for a minute and nodded. I sat on the same chair I did when I "waited" for her. (Don't bring it up.)

Max sat on her bed. "So?"

I opened my mouth to speak but the door beat me to it. (Not that doors speak.)

Iggy opened the door. "Guys, we're going to see Eclipse. Are you coming?" Max and I looked at each other. We shook out heads. (Confession time: I actually want to see Eclipse. Shh!)

Iggy shrugged and grinned at me. I dismissed it. Iggy closed the door and left.

"You were saying?"

"I know what Ella said."

Max blushed and covered her face with her pillow. "I'm currently on the verge of strangling Ella."

I chuckled. "Don't worry. I disagreed."

Max lowered her pillow. "What?"

"We don't have to go on a date."

Max exhaled. "Good thing."

Downstairs, Iggy yelled. "GUYS! WE'LL BE BACK AT AROUND ELEVEN! DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! I'M TALKING TO YOU, FANG! YOU BETTER BE LISTENING TO ME!" We heard the front door open and close. The garage door opened and then closed.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're not really going to do anything stupid, right?"

"Offensive." Max narrowed her eyes. "I won't."

"Well, we're all alone in this gigantic house. What are we going to do?"

"We could talk."

Max cleared her throat. "It's not like I _don't _want to go on a date with you. I just think it's wrong."

"Why is that?" I rested my elbows on my knees.

"You're my boss. And I'm just a maid-slash-nanny. It would be really awkward if we start a relationship and your parents come back." She covered her face with her pillow again.

_Someone agrees with me! _But, Iggy is right, somehow. This _is_ my life. And I make my decisions, not them. I just don't want to end up like what happened two years ago.

"I hate that whole high-class/lower-class thing."

"Really?" Max asked with interest. She set her pillow aside.

"I think it's racist. Or class-ist."

Max laughed. "I get your reason. Yeah. I hate it too. People shouldn't really group theirselves like that. I mean, they want rich people to hang out with _just _rich people. And the same goes for the poor, middle-class ones. I think they should stop that."

Confession Time Number _Dos_. "If I were given the chance, I would go out with you."

Max looked like she just got the President seat.

"I'm not joking."

Max opened her mouth. And closed it. And opened it again. "You couldn't possibly-"

I nodded. "I will. But not now, because you're not ready."

"So if I'm ready-"

"Inform me. And then we'll go out. I don't care when that is. I'll wait."

Max nodded. "Now that we have the dating thing arranged, shall we move on to another topic?"

I smiled at her. "Be right back."

"Where are you-"

"BRB."

* * *

I got back to her carrying my acoustic guitar.

"Open the curtains." I commanded Max.

"What-"

"Just push the curtains."

She pushed the curtains. I switched off the light. "Dude!" Max shouted.

"We're not going to have sex."

Max winced. "Please don't say the word. It's freaking me out."

"Got it."

Her room was dark from where I was standing. But on Max's side, it was bright because of the moonlight. Max was surrounded with moonlight and she looked beautiful.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"To pass time, we're going to sing a song." I sat down next to her and leaned back on the wall.

"What song?"

"You pick."

Max scrunched up her face. "What about Your Guardian Angel by-"

"The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Nice pick."

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face _  
_I can't replace_  
_And now that I'm strong _  
_I have figured out_  
_How this world turns cold _  
_and it breaks through my soul_  
_And I know I'll find _  
_deep inside me _  
_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing_  
_And waves are crashing_  
_And stars are falling all for us_  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
_I can show you I'll be the one_

Max took over singing. We locked gazes.

_I will never let you fall _  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
_Please don't throw that away_  
_Cuz I'm here for you_  
_Please don't walk away and_  
_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

We sang the next lines in unison without looking away.

_Use me as you will_  
_Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
_And I know I'll be okay_  
_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_  
_I'll stand up with you forever_  
_I'll be there for you through it all_  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Our voices faded. We stared at each other for a few more minutes then grinned.

"That was fun." Max stated with a real smile.

"Another song?"

"Nah. I'm good. I'm just sleepy. . ." Max closed her eyes and dropped her head on my shoulder.

Without waking her up, I set aside my guitar and rested my head on her head.

"I'm sleepy too. . ." I murmured and closed my eyes.

And we slept.

* * *

**A/N: POLL! Which story do you like better: Forbidden or Once Upon A Glance? I'll be tallying the votes! It will only last for a week. Starting now. VOTE!**

**Iggy: RnR?**

**Fang: Don't forget to vote.**


	15. Continue

**A/N: Quick recap on the poll: 3 people said they like Forbidden better (That's sad). 10 people said they like Once Upon A Glance better. And, get this, 12 (yes, 12) people like both stories.**

**What really gets me is that more people like Once Upon A Glance better than Forbidden when Forbidden has more reviews, more favorites and more alerts than OUAG! Isn't that weird?**

**OK, quick recap on The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. All in all, the movie for me was. . . Switzerland. Gray. Neutral. Didn't like it, didn't hate it either. But I did laughed at some of Jacob's and Edward's lines. Like: **

**Jacob to Edward****: "Let's face it. I _am_hotter than you." (LMAO'd hard.)**

**Edward to Kristen when he saw Jake without a shirt: "Does(n't) he own a shirt?" (Snickers from the audience.)**

**Jacob to Charlie when Charlie breaks Edward and Jake from ripping each other's throats: "I kissed Bella. (silence) She broke her hand. (silence and a suspicious stare from Charlie) From punching me over and over." (Or along those lines.)**

**Let's move on to the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Max POV

And here I thought I would hold the burden of not going on a date with Fang forever.

I would live my life until I'm gray-haired, with a hunched back and fake teeth and leaning on a cane, living in some nursing home full of drooling old people with Alzheimer's and who think it's still World War 2, regretting that I didn't go out with Fang!

Fang said if he were given the chance, he would go out with me.

It's like an atomic bomb just crashed to Aurora, IL.

My head exploded.

_Pffftttt. . . _(That's the sound of air escaping from the hole created by my head explosion.)

Then, he said he'll only go out with me when _I'm _ready.

What's up with that?

I'm always ready! I was born to be ready! My middle name is Ready! (OK, the last part was not _exactly_ true. But still, you get the idea.)

Fine. I was glad that Fang admitted he want to go out with me. Unless I'm ready.

Now this whole thing is done, shall we get on to more important stuff? Like my mom and my sister's leaving? Yeah.

"I'm going to miss you, Max." Ella said while attempting to give me a bear hug. She's not that strong.

My mom hugged us both. "Be sure to eat everyday. Don't forget to brush your teeth. Exercise. Don't eat all the cookies I made _specifically_ for you," Mom looked carefully at Ari. I rolled my eyes. "Also, don't overstress yourself. Sleep at least eight hours a day. Try not to do any more stupid things. And lastly-"

I interrupted Mom. "Yes, Mom. I'll be sure to do all those things," Mom opened her mouth to speak. I stopped her. "Mom. I'm not five anymore. I'm twenty years old. I am now a responsible adult. Yeah."

Mom looked teary. _Uh-oh_. Deadly bear hug attack! "I really am going to miss you! Don't forget to call!" She let go of me; I can now breathe! Her tears started falling. Ari took her arm and led her and Ella outside. She blew me a kiss. I took it awkwardly, knowing that people are looking from behind me.

I waved at Mom and Ella. _Just go already! _

Thankfully, they left and I exhaled the air I didn't know I was holding.

I closed the front door and faced the Other People. (I now refer to them with initial capitals. Since they are _so _important in this household.)

The Other People are looking at me kinda funny.

"What?" They continued to stare. "God!" I turned my face away and covered my face. "It's bad to stare at people!" They continued to stare.

I hurriedly ran up to my room.

What is up with people these days?

* * *

DINNER.

Probably the only good thing that benefits me as a worker in this mansion.

And Iggy makes killer fried chicken that are to die for. They are _so _good.

"Drum roll please!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen. Gazzy and Angel did the drum roll. I just smiled.

Iggy left the kitchen carrying a large plate of freshly-fried fried chicken ala Iggy.

He gently laid the plate on the table, like slow motion; the scent wafted directly to me and my mouth started watering. _Oh my God_.

Once the plate touched the table, the Other People attacked the food. They make me feel like someone who has manners! I never would have thought there are more people who eat worse than me!

They started ravaging, tearing and biting through their chicken and I just sat there with my jaw hanging open. They didn't even notice me!

But Fang did notice me. I have feeling he always notices me.

Fang dropped his chicken (all bones now) and glared at the Other People.

They looked at each other then at me. They all dropped their finished chicken.

"Manners, guys," Fang enunciated.

They nodded and looked down. Only Gazzy didn't.

"Can I continue eating now?" The Other People glared at him.

I just smiled. "Yeah, you can. Except you guys ate all the chicken."

They looked down at their plates and then fixed their gazes on the large platter.

"Oh."

_Yeah. "Oh."_

* * *

**A/N: Speaking of fried chicken, I'm suddenly craving one! Oh, the curse of fried chickens!**

**Iggy: One thing that's bugging me. Why do you dip your chicken on a concoction of white vinegar with chopped red onions and freshly ground pepper? Doesn't that taste. . ._ Sour_?**

**Me: (shakes head) No, not really. Besides, I like it that way.**

**Fang: You are so weird.**

**Me: Hey! My family does it too! It reminds me of. . . _Isaw_. Yeah. . .**

**Fang & Iggy: What?**

**Me: Never mind. RnR?**


	16. Stubborn

**A/N: I admit, that last chapter was random. I didn't have any ideas last time. I had a little, just a little, writer's block. And right now, I'm wishing the ideas will come to me. Oh, well.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Fang POV

Seeing Max's family leave made me lonely.

We never had any visitors before. Well, before Mom married Gazzy and Angel's dad and went to travel the whole world.

Max was. . . In her usual self.

Stubborn and craving for Dr. M's cookies.

I yawned. This day is getting boring.

I've been sitting on this loveseat for two hours and nothing interesting is happening.

Yesterday was the Fourth of July.

Iggy and Gazzy made fireworks. I know, it's illegal. But lucky for us, the police or the FBI or the Bomb Squad didn't come. Lucky.

Iggy and Gazzy started lighting up the fireworks as soon as the sun set. After that, the sky was suddenly painted with assorted colors. I even pictured it and posted it on Facebook. No one asked who made the bombs.

Max was delirious. For drinking a whole bottle of champagne.

I think it was already past nine when she started acting weird. I helped her to her room and made her sleep.

Two minutes after I tucked her in to her bed, she suddenly sat up and started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Fang, the sky is so pretty," Max pointed outside her window. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She hiccupped. "Look! Look! It's full of pretty colors!" Max grabbed my arm and hauled me to look at her window. _Man, she's strong_.

"Yeah. . ." I pried Max's fingers off my arm because it's starting to hurt. "Just sleep."

Max shook her head vigorously. "Don't wanna! No! No! No!" She punched her mattress with her fists. I stopped her. "Let my hands go!" She flung her arms to get me away.

_Oh, Max. I have to get this on video_. Then, Max shouted. "I'm hot! Why is it so hot? It's so hot! Fang! Turn on the AC! Turn it on!"

"It's already on."

"Well, it's not working! It's broken!"

"It's not broken."

"I don't care! I'm stripping naked!"

My eyes widened. Max was unbuttoning her shirt. Now my face is getting hot.

I stopped her hands before she takes her shirt off. "Don't."

"Why not? It's already hot! Argh!"

I frantically buttoned her shirt while looking away. I pulled her blanket away. Once gone, Max was getting her jeans off.

_DAMN IT! NOT NOW!_

"Max, stop."

Max stopped. She plopped her head on her pillow. "It's so hot. . . I'm so hot. . ." Max whispered over and over again. "I'M FUCKIN' HOT!" Max yelled.

_Yes, you are, honey. _I took out my phone and opened the camera. "Max, say cheese."

Max grinned. "CHEESE!"

I grinned. _This is going to be embarrassing and a good blackmail. _"Are you hot?"

"Yeah!" She punched the air.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you having fun?"

"NO!"

_Oh. _"What do you want to do?"

She stopped and thought. "I have absolutely no idea. . . " Her voice trailed off. Her head plopped on her pillow. And this time, she slept.

She tired herself to sleep.

Nice.

I stopped the video.

Now, what could I use this for?

* * *

As I was saying, this day is boring.

Max woke up this morning, not sober. But she was usual self.

I wanted to show the video I took last night. But I was having mixed thoughts since I clearly have no idea what Max will do to me. I can't even imagine it!

_I WISH SOMETHING INTERESTING WILL HAPPEN THIS SECOND! _I yelled inside my head.

As if someone heard me, my wish was granted.

I heard the faint piano music coming from upstairs.

_Max._

I bolted up to my seat and ran upstairs. Just in time.

Max was in front of the piano again and Angel was right beside her.

"Play a song! Play a song!" Angel clapped happily.

"OK." Max smiled at her.

I leaned on the doorway and watched Max play the piano.

_Who'd have thought this is how the pieces fit  
You and I shouldn't try even making sense of it  
I forgot how we ever came this far,  
I believe we have reasons but I don't know what they are,  
So I blame it on my heart oh..._

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
How love appears over the horizon  
I'll love you for the rest of my days  
But still it's a mystery  
Of how you ever came to me  
Which only proves, love moves in mysterious ways

Heaven knows, Love is just a chance we take  
We make plans, but then love demands a leap of faith  
So hold me close and never ever let me go  
'Coz even though we think we know which way the river flows  
That's not the way love goes, no..

Iggy and Gazzy came up beside me. I didn't even know they came up here! Iggy nudged me. "What the heck is happening?"

I pointed at Max. I never left my eyes from her.

__

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
How love appears over the horizon  
I love you for the rest of my days  
But still it's a mystery  
Of how you ever came to me  
Which only proves, love moves in mysterious ways

Like the ticking of the clock, two hearts beat as one  
But I'll never understand the way it's done, oh

Love moves in mysterious ways  
It's always so surprising  
How love appears over the horizon  
I love you for the rest of my days  
But still it's a mystery  
Of how you ever came to me  
Which only proves, love moves in mysterious ways

Love moves in mysterious... ways...

Iggy and Gazzy and Angel started clapping loudly. Max turned around from her seat.

"Woo!" Iggy shouted.

"Awesome, Max!" Gazzy shouted too.

I clapped slowly. I'm not a clapper, either.

Max smiled at them. "Thanks."

Iggy and Gazzy went inside and started shooting Max questions.

Max was getting uneasy. "Uhh. . . Thanks. Guys. . . Yeah. . . Yeah. . . Thanks. Get off me!"

She pushed Iggy and Gazzy off her.

I smirked.

Ahh, the brotherly love. . .

* * *

**A/N: If you people have read my other story, Pretend or Not Pretend?, I'll have to remind you that starting now, I'm gonna update every three days for all of my stories. So the second chapter will be updated tomorrow. No worries. The sam goes with this story. The next chapter will be updated on July 8. See you soon!**

**Fang: There's no need to vote.**

**Iggy: Most people like both stories. Second place is Once Upon A Glance. Taking the rear is Forbidden. Shocker.**

**Fang: RnR?**


	17. Welcome

**A/N: People, I am now giving you the opportunity to hate me as you've never hate anyone before. Please, I beg of you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Max POV

After the most embarrassing Fourth of July I have ever had, Fang said we should take some kind of a vacation. I asked everyone where we were going, but not one even answered me.

Only Angel gave some clues.

"Just pack enough clothes for ten days. No long-sleeved shirts. Bring some bikinis too. And flip-flops."

Sounds like we're going to some place with tropical climate.

So I did pack some clothes. And they all fit in my favorite suitcase.

Like I said, Fang's family is rich. Rich, rich, rich. Multi-millionaire. I kinda assumed we were going to take _public_ transportation. (i.e. a bus or a taxi or a train or a car or a plane.) But, like always, we took their family's private jet.

What is it with these rich people? Is a private jet that important?

It was actually my first time to get on a private jet.

When I ascended those stairs and saw the inside, I almost died in awe and shock.

Everything inside the jet was shining and sparkling and because of them, I almost lost my sight.

Once you enter the jet, the first thing you see is this huge white leather sofa that I estimate 10 people can fit on it. On top of the sofa is a thirty-inch flat screen TV.

To the right of me is a set of stairs. Hardwood. That means there's a second level.

Since I was the first one to get in the jet, I walked around with a gaping mouth. My hands went all over the seats (read: leather.), tables (read: marble.), and even the bathroom! Can you believe that?

I opened the door to the bathroom and I fainted. Not entirely because Fang was right behind me to catch me just in time.

I tried to speak, but because of the luxury and elegance projected in front of me, it was hard to speak.

Just looking at the silver toilet seat is making me hard to speak.

"What do you think?" Fang asked me while holding me upright.

My eyes roamed around the bathroom. A nude-colored shower curtain covered the white bathtub; a five-foot mirror without any scratches hung up on the mosaic picture of a sunset; gold faucets and a white marble sink completed the extravagant bathroom.

Instead of answering Fang- I absolutely have a _lot _of things to tell him- I fainted.

* * *

"She's not waking up! I told you so! This is all your fault, Fang!"

"Of course she's gonna wake up. And Angel, stop choking Fang."

"It's his fault!"

"No, Angel. Stop blaming him. She probably fainted from all of this."

"I agree with Iggy."

"Stay out of this, Fang! AHHH!"

"Iggy! Hel-"

I opened my eyes and sat up. My eyes suddenly fixed on Angel strangling Fang and the latter was turning blue.

"Holy shit! Angel!" I got off the bed and pried Angel's chubby fingers off Fang's slender neck. _Wait, there's a bed?_ "Are you trying to kill him?" I turned to Fang. "Are you OK?" Fang nodded.

"It's Fang's fault for making Max faint. Look! She's over. . ." Her voice trailed off while she slowly stared at me. "Here helping Fang. Max!" Angel's arms went around me into a deadly bear hug.

Because of Angel's pushing, I collapsed on top of Fang on my back.

"Angel! I terribly low in oxygen right now!"

Angel's arms loosen but didn't let go. "I'm sorry. We all thought you were dead."

"I didn't," said the deep voice from beneath me.

"Shit! Angel, get off. I'm crushing Fang."

Angel got off and skipped upstairs. This plane has a second level!

I carefully removed myself off Fang and sat on the floor. I got on my knees and looked at Fang.

"Are you OK?" I repeated, worried.

Fang nodded and pounded his chest. "I can't believe you weigh that much."

_Did he just call me fat? _"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Where's the fridge?"

"Upstairs. You don't have to get me water. I'm fine."

"Shut up. And don't lie. You're already choking." I found an open water bottle. I handed it to Fang. "Here. Drink this."

"But Iggy already-"

"Just drink it. Water's water. You don't waste it."

"But-"

"NO BUTS! JUST DRINK THE FREAKIN' WATER!"

Fang reeled back. He gulped down the water in two gulps. "See? I don't lie. At least I know what my body wants."

Fang mumbled something below his breath.

"What? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

"You said something." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did. You mumbled. That means you said something!"

Fang slapped his face. "Stop asking! I didn't say anything!"

"I'll get it out of you soon!"

Fang mumbled something again.

"See? You clearly said something! You said something!"

"It's just your imagination."

"It is not!"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm your boss! And I tell you to stop!"

"No! I won't stop until you tell me what you mum-" Fang choked a napkin on my mouth. I spat it out. "I will get it out of you even if it will be the last thing I'll ever do."

"No, it won't."

* * *

**Day 1**

Just as I thought.

We are going to some place with a tropical climate.

Like Hawaii!

I've never been to Hawaii. It's my first time. And we are going to stay here for ten days! Fun!

NOT.

"I thought this was a vacation! I have to work?" I boomingly asked Fang.

"At least you don't have to do any chores." Fang half-smirked at me.

I frowned at him. "For ten days? I'll work for ten days?"

Fang nodded. "Like usual. Maid-slash-angel. She's there now."

I pulled my suitcase and attempted to ignore the annoying grin plastered on his unfortunately handsome face.

"Angel! Where are you going?"

"I'm waiting for the limo! Where the heck is it?"

"Wait. Limo?"

"Yeah. Didn't Fang told you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Ooh! There it is! Nick! Nick!" Angel waved at the black limo parking in front of us. The driver- Nick- got out and opened the door for Angel. "Nick! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"You too, Angel." Nick looked at me. "You are?"

"Oh. I'm her maid-slash-nanny, Max. Nice to meet you." I shook hands with Nick. I forgot to let go.

Nick smiled at me. He has such a cute smile. Angel- from the inside- cleared her throat. We let go of our hands and Nick went back to the driver's side.

I felt a hand on my back.

"Get in."

I craned my neck over my shoulder. "What's up with you?"

"Get in." Fang repeated with the same cold voice.

"I am! You don't have to push, you know."

I sat next to Angel and Fang sat next to me. As soon as Iggy and Gazzy got in, Fang immediately closed the door and looked out.

Iggy and Gazzy strapped on their seatbelts.

"Whoa. The atmosphere sure is suffocating me."

"I definitely agree, Gazzy."

* * *

**Day 3**

They call this a small villa?

They call this football field a tiny villa?

Are rich people always like this?

"This is small?" I asked to nobody in particular when I got off that limo.

"The same exact question that I asked to myself." Nick said, carrying my suitcase.

"I'll take that," I took my suitcase from him. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah. Where will I stay if I didn't stay here?"

"A hotel?"

Nick rose his eyebrows. "We're in Hawaii. Everything is pretty expensive."

"Oh. That crosses out my plans to buy some souvenirs then."

Nick smiled. I smiled back. Fang ruined the moment.

"Max! Angel needs you."

I turned to Nick. "Sorry. My job's calling out to me. See you around?"

"Sure."

I went past through Fang with a sneer on my face.

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

That pretty much summed up the first moment I saw their so-called small villa.

I started out Day 3 with a huge smile on my face. Fang was nowhere to be found and Iggy was making his world famous bacon.

"Oh, Iggy. This is so _good_. . ."

"Says the girl who said my specialty is deadly."

"It is!"

"Then why aren't you dead yet?"

"I don't know. I'm probably immuned to them."

"You're officially a part of this family!" Iggy slapped my back. "Welcome, Max!"

I slapped his back. "Ow! That hurt! Ow, ow, ow! It _burns_!"

"Don't ever do that to me, Iggy."

"Noted! Give me an ice pack!"

"Where is it?"

"The garage? DUH! THE FREEZER!"

I opened the freezer and tossed him the ice pack. I rubbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I'm fine. Except that maybe there's a permanent imprint of your hand on my back."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. Angel came barging in the kitchen.

"MAX! GUESS WHAT?"

"What? I'm helping your brother here."

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

"WHAT?"

I almost killed Iggy with my bare hands because I was choking him.

* * *

**A/N: RnR? Day 3-10 will be said on Fang's POV in the next chapter.**


	18. Different

**A/N: I love nuts. Especially almonds and pistachios. XD (My Aya notes are getting more random than ever.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Fang POV

Day 3

Jealousy is a new emotion to me.

I didn't like the fact that Max was flirting with Nick. The guy who deserves the name Nicholas more than I do.

Since Nick has been working with us for almost two years, I happen to know his secret.

Max sure is gonna be surprised if she learns about it.

Awkwardly.

* * *

**Day 3 (continued. . .)**

Angel decided to go to the beach since we're in Hawaii.

You know the first thing that popped in my head?

_What would Max look like in a two-piece swimsuit? _(The word "bikini" is making me nervous and think about weird- really weird- stuff regarding Max.)

Angel said she and Max will not be able to go with us since Max was being stubborn about wearing a bi- two-piece swimsuit.

So, Iggy, Gazzy, Nick and I went to the beach without them. I wasn't worried or anything. Just curious at what Max's appearance would be.

Upon arriving at the beach, we were stared at by the locals and tourists.

"What are they staring at?" Iggy whispered to me.

"Probably because we drove the limo?" Nick answered for me. I nodded in agreement.

"I knew we shouldn't have used the limo!" Gazzy stomped his feet.

We all stared at Iggy. "Hey! Why are you looking at me? It's Fang's fault for not stopping me."

"I didn't because I hoped you would realize your mistake."

"Still!"

"Hey, hey!" Gazzy stopped us both. "Are we going swimming or not?"

"Yeah, I agree with Gazzy. Race you to the water!" Nick challenged Gazzy. They removed their flip-flops and ran to the water. As for I, I sat down and watched them swim. Iggy sat next to me.

"You're not going?"

"Nah. That can wait."

I studied Iggy. "Are you forgetting something?"

Iggy put on his shades. "What?"

I shook my head. He'll know in twenty minutes. "Never mind."

"Oh, how do you think Nick's-" Someone pushed Iggy's face to the sand.

I smirked at Angel. "Good one."

"Yeah, I was working on for three months now. Didn't I improve?" Angel flexed her shoulders. You know, even though Angel acts like Confucious sometimes, she's still a ten-year-old girl going through puberty. I studied Angel's figure. Typical ten-year-old swimsuit. Hot-pink two-piece bikini with gray ruffles.

"Where's Max?"

Angel smacked her forehead. "MAX! GET YOUR BUTT HERE!"

Twenty feet away, I heard Max shout back. "NO!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF THAT PALM TREE?"

"NO!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She can.

"I WILL!" She will.

Angel ran to Max while I turned back to Iggy who was spewing out sand.

"WHAT THE HELL? Damn that Angel! Shit! I think I have a shell stuck in my throat!" Then Iggy started choking.

"Ew, dude. Gross."

Out in the ocean, Nick and Gazzy waved at us. "Guys! Come on!"

Iggy stood up and ran to them.

I turned back around to see Angel pulling Max from behind a palm tree.

"Max!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I already said please! Please?"

"No!"

"You leave me no choice. Fang!"

"Coming!" I knew this was coming. I stood up and brushed sand off my boardshorts.

"NOOOO!" Max yelled at the top of her lungs.

I was already enjoying it even though I haven't even seen Max in her (ahem) swimsuit.

"Help me pull her out of this thing!" I grabbed Max's arm and hauled her in one pull.

Max emerged from the tree and hid her face on her hair.

I backed up a couple of steps.

"Eh? Eh?" Angel nudged me. "What do you think?"

She looked. . . hot. I mean, she really wore a bikini! (I said the word. Here comes the weird thoughts.) Her bikini was really simple. It's black and two-piece. That's it. (Or not.)

Max looked up and she looked mad. I backed up even farther.

"Say one word and I will break your neck." Max hissed and went passed through me. Angel soon followed her.

Angel turned around and walked backwards. "You know, your reaction was exactly what I imagined it would be. You should have seen your face, Fang!" Angel giggled and walked back to the beach.

What face? I didn't make any face!

I suddenly ran to the beach. I saw Max sitting beneath the umbrella she opened. I sat on the sand, away from Max as much as possible.

I kept my eyes on the horizon. Max's gaze burned through me. If only looks could kill and I'll be dead right this second.

"Why are you sitting there?" Max asked me. I shivered despite the 98 degrees Fahrenheit weather.

"Are you gonna break my neck?"

"No, unless you say one word about what I'm currently wearing."

I nodded and moved closer to her. But I didn't move close enough to touch her.

It was really awkward, let me tell you.

"Oh, look!" Iggy yelled from the ocean. "Max finally came out from her emo corner!" Iggy laughed and so did the others. I bit back the laughter bubbling up my throat.

Max quickly stood up which caused the umbrella to turn upside down. She moved to rip Iggy's neck but I stopped her.

"Stop. Violence is never the answer."

"Like hell I care."

"Look, killing Iggy won't solve your problems."

"You're right," Max stood calmly beisde me. After three seconds, she clutched my arm. "Just one strangle. Please?"

"No."

"A slap?"

"No."

"A punch? Please?"

I pretended to think about it. "Sure."

She shouted in victory and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you so much!"

OK. . .

* * *

**Day 10**

Today, it's souvenir shopping.

At least for Max.

She was so psyched that she forgot her own wallet.

I brought it to Max, who was already a mile away from the villa. When I turned around to go back to the villa, I tripped over a midget rock and cut my knee and elbow.

I thought, _Screw this. I'm going with Max._

"Hey," I said to Max when I kept up with her.

"I thought you got back to the villa." She slowed down to a walk. I did too.

"I did, but I tripped and cut my knee and elbow."

"Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"OK, that's good then."

"You look different."

Max narrowed her eyes at me. "No, Fang. I look the same."

I shook me head. "No, you were ecstatic when you left the villa. Now, you're," I pointed at her. "That."

Max sighed annoyingly. "You really wanna know?"

"If you're gonna say it."

"I found out something really. . . _weird_."

"What?"

Max bit her lower lip. She's nervous and embarrassed.

"You know Nick, right?"

"No. Yes." _He's been with us for the last nine days!_

"Well, I asked him last night if he wants to go buy souvenirs together. And he. . . told me that he already had plans."

_She asked Nick out? _"He turned you down."

"That's what I thought. Then he went on _why _he already had plans."

"And?" _Here it comes. . ._

"He said that his. . ." Max was having a hard time saying the word.

"Come on, say it." I urged Fang.

"_Boyfriend_ will visit him!" Max blurted and blushed.

I burst out laughing. Max was shocked.

"Why are you laughing?" Her face was even more red than Iggy's sunburnt skin.

"Took you long enough to know that."

"What do you mean? You know he has a. . . _you-know-what_?"

"Yeah. Told us years ago."

"So, they've been going out for years?"

I nodded. "Oh, my God. I think I'm gonna barf."

I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Exact reaction I had."

"Oh, my God. I can't believe he's. . . OH!"

I couldn't hold it any longer. I laughed as if I've never laughed before in my entire life. My stomach started hurting so I doubled over.

"This isn't funny! I can't believe I flirted with him! SHIT!"

"Honey, you could've done better."

"I know! I'm so stupid!"

"You know what they say, looks can be deceiving."

"I know! What was I thinking?"

"Why don't we buy some souvenirs?"

"I completely forgot about that. Today's our last day here, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. . ."

"I can't believe it's over."

"Yeah. . ."

"Will you help me buy some souvenirs?"

"Sure."

She pointed at my face. "This will not be a date."

"Who said it is, anyway?"

"Touché."

_I seriously wish this is a date._

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	19. Pulled

**A/N: I finished with Pretend or Not Pretend. Hope you guys loved that story! And I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a reason. I kinda had a writer's block on Forbidden and Once Upon A Glance. It's all good now. This chapter might be short.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Fang POV**

Can't believe she's leaving in eleven days.

I wish she could stay longer.

* * *

I looked out my bedroom window.

Max was watering the plants in the backyard. Ten feet away from her, Iggy and Gazzy were working on some "project" again. Angel was practicing her ballet dances on the lawn.

My eyes went back to Max.

God. Ever since that vacation in Hawaii, she has corrupted my mind. She's all I think about. And for the first time ever, I dreamt about a girl. And she's Max.

Every time I see her, I turn away in embarrassment. Like I'm afraid that she can read my mind!

I've been avoiding her for two weeks. Two freakin' weeks. And I thought that if I avoided her, she won't mess up my life anymore. Only it got worse.

Pretty much every day I feel like I'm being tortured.

Like when Max comes out the shower. She showers every morning and every morning, she smells like freshly-picked green apples. Damn, I love apples. And she comes down the stairs with her hair wet and she dries it with her towel.

Like when Max listens on her iPod in the patio. She sits Indian-style in the middle of the patio, closes her eyes in concentration, and bobs her head with the song when she listens on her iPod. And I love it when she sings the song. Her singing voice turns me on.

There are so much more things that tortured me. So I lock myself inside my closet.

I decided to go outside and confront Max.

I threw on a black t-shirt and cargo shorts. I took my flip flops and ran outside.

"Hey, Fang! You finally came out of your cocoon!" Iggy yelled and hugged me.

"Let go or I'll kill you." I threatened Iggy. He instantly let go and went back to Gazzy.

"We thought you were dead!" Gazzy and Angel shouted cheerfully.

"I thought so too." I murmured.

"Hey, Fang!" Max yelled as she turned around and waved at me.

And as she turned around, she didn't know that the hose was still on. So, I got hosed with water. Cold water.

Iggy, Gazzy and Angel burst out laughing. Max clamped her mouth to keep from laughing. I was continued to get hosed, and Max didn't stop it.

I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the cold water on my face. Thankfully, Max turned it off.

"Are you. . . OK?" Max asked hesitantly.

I suppressed my irritation. "Never been more awake." I wiped water off my face.

Iggy was still laughing and it's pissing me off. I grabbed the hose from Max and aimed it at Iggy. His eyes were closed so he didn't expect it. I turned it on and gallons of water squirted him in the face.

I laughed loudly and Max laughed with me. Gazzy and Angel were already clutching their sides.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Iggy yelled.

I turned it off and dropped to the ground laughing. Max dropped with me.

"You are so gonna regret that." Iggy sputtered water and went inside, soaking wet.

I leaned on my elbows. Gazzy and Angel followed Iggy inside and insulted him until he was cursing God.

Beside me, Max was taking her earphones off her ears. She craned her neck.

"That was awesome." Max complimented.

"Nah. It's about time I got back at him." I turned my head at Max.

I think this is where Max and I kiss.

I leaned closer to her, slowly as if I have all the time in the world. She didn't leaned back. I sat straighter and brought my hand to cup her cheek. She leaned closer and closed her eyes. I closed my mine and. . .

"FANG!"

And Iggy ruined it.

I pulled away and saw Iggy standing in the patio. I rubbed the back of my head and stared at him.

"What?"

"They're coming home."

Oh, shit.

* * *

I stood up and helped Max up. I took her hand and pulled her to the bench.

"Who's coming home?" She asked as she dusted her shirt and shorts.

"Our parents. Well, my mom and their dad."

Max nodded. "You know, I don't know anything about them. I mean, you guys never mention them at all."

I was still holding her hand but she didn't took her hand away. "What do you want to know?"

Max shrugged. "How about just a summary?"

I stared at the palm tree in the distance. "Well, my mom's family is rich."

"So you were born rich. And you're an only child."

"Pretty much. When my dad died, my mom remarried."

"When did your dad died?"

"I was. . . nine."

"Your mom married Iggy and Gazzy and Angel's dad. Are they also rich?"

I nodded. "They own like two big-time airlines."

"Ah. What does your mom do?"

"She's a businesswoman. She owns a famous clothing store that has more than 1,000 stores worldwide and I've never heard of the name."

"You know so much of your mom."

I smiled at her sarcasm. "Yeah. Iggy's dad is a traveler, because he owns two airlines."

"Ah. Where have they been? I mean, do you see them a lot?"

I shook my head. "Two years after the marriage, they began to travel the world. It wasn't like this before. Before, they come back every month."

"Now?"

"Now, they just come home every Christmas. They don't even come home to our birthdays."

"And how long do they stay?"

"Two to three days. After that, they go to some other country again."

"You only see them once a year? That's harsh. What are they doing abroad?"

"Mom checks her stores. Dad, I think checks his airplanes."

"It's hard. Especially for Angel and Gazzy."

"Why?"

"Because Gazzy was two and Angel was just a newborn when their dad married my mom."

"They don't see them as much as normal kids, right?"

I nodded. "It's hard. They're always gone so Gazzy and Angel didn't grow up like normal kids."

"Why do you think they are coming home in August?"

"Who knows? We don't know what's going on in their minds."

Max tugged on my hand. I looked at her.

"Will you tell me more?"

"About my family."

Max shook her head. "No. About you."

I turned away.

"Will you?"

I'm falling for this girl. I might as well tell her my past.

"Sure."

"Before you start, aren't you forgetting something?"

I rose a brow.

"Weren't you going to kiss me?"

Oh, right.

I cupped her cheek and brought down my lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	20. Make

**Chapter 20**

**Fang POV**

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked after we kissed. We were both breathless when we pulled away.

Max took a deep breath. "Remember when Ella said she'll fix the both of us on a date?" I nodded. "Well, after I made the dramatic exit, I saw you leave the house."

"You did?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. And I saw that Iggy was telling you something that you don't want to hear."

"You wanna know what he said?"

Max looked at me. "If you want to."

I took a breath. "Iggy was telling me that this is my life. I make the decisions, not my parents."

"I'm guessing it's because of me?"

"Yeah. Well, let's just say, I've made bad decisions before."

"Will you tell me?" Max asked softly.

It's weird. This whole conversation is making me uneasy. I, for once, felt. . . afraid. I'm not the kind of person who always have heart-to-heart conversations with anyone. I don't even talk that much! I can't even express my own emotions.

Now look at me. I'm talking to my sister's maid-slash-nanny. I know I shouldn't, but for some reason, I trust her. I like her than any other girl I've met. She moves me in ways even I couldn't describe.

What had she done to me? Looking back, I realized I have been my parents' lapdog for almost two years. I forgot how to relax, until Max came. She's like the light at the end of the tunnel. She gave me hope and. . .

"Two years ago, I have had enough of my parents coming home every December."

"Weren't you in college?" Max asked.

"I am, still. But during first year, I hung out with this group."

"What's the name?"

"I can't tell you, but all you have to know is that it's the bad kind."

Max nodded. "What happened?"

"I hung out with them and did drugs for the first time."

I know what Max was thinking. I was just so pissed at them; how can they come home once every year and not even bother staying longer than three days? Something ticked inside me. I was, like, done.

I admit, I had second thoughts before doing drugs. My life was so messed-up that I needed something to bring things back to normal. I did it. I did drugs.

"What drugs?" I'm amazed how Max can be so calm and strong. Then again, she's _Max_.

"Meth. And heroine," I brought the wall down again. The images are coming again. They're too painful to even remember. "Iggy saw what was happening to me; he took me out of college and ordered me to go to rehab. It was hard in rehab and I stayed there for almost two years. I kept longing for the freedom those drugs gave me, even though it was short-termed."

"Your life was so messed-up. I think I know how you feel." Max tightened her hold on my hand.

"Really?"

"How would you feel if you suddenly found out that your birth mother is alive, all this time? That your own father used you in his experiments like a lab rat?" She didn't wait for me to answer.

_This is it. I'm learning more about Max. Just like Ari said. _

Max continued. "I ran away when I was fourteen. I have had enough of Jeb using me like a toy, and not his own daughter. During that time, I found out my mother was alive. Jeb lied about her getting in a car accident. Jeb had documents about her in his office; I took them with me when I ran away.

"I searched for my mother for nearly a year. It was hard, you know. I was a minor: a fugitive. But as time passed by, my life gradually changed. I was always on the run - from the police, criminals, and other people who saw me suspicious. I didn't trust anyone because I was always thinking that they'll bring me back to Jeb. And I didn't want that. I even said to myself I'd rather die than to go back to that nightmare." Max laughed without humor.

I sighed. "Our lives were similar, in one way. We were both fed up with adults that they made us do unimaginable things." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. Then, she pulled her hand away. I felt a pang deep in my chest. Her smile faded.

"I have to go, Fang."

"You can't leave."

"I have to. Your parents are coming and I'm not going to stick around for that."

"You can't leave." I stubbornly repeated. Max will not leave me - and the others.

"This is like deja vu. Speaking of that, why didn't you want me to leave then?"

I hesitated.

"Tell me, Fang. Since we're already spilling secrets here. Please?"

Note to self: Fang will do anything if Max says "please."

"Please?"

_Shit_. "Fine. I didn't want you to leave because I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me."

"You?" Max arched one brow.

This is embarrassing! "Let's just say I wanted you to stay with me and not go anywhere."

"Hmm. . . Am I supposed to say anything here?"

I shrugged and kept the calm-on-the-outside-but-humiliated-on-the-inside look. "Should you?"

"I don't think so."

"OK."

"I should still leave."

"You're really trying my temper." I clenched my jaw.

That brought an evil grin on her face.

"What?"

Max shrugged lightly. "Just wondering what you're like once your temper is unleashed."

"You don't wanna know," I said in a hard voice.

"THEY'RE GONNA BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES!" Iggy yelled from inside the house.

Max's eyes lit up. "Looks like I'm gonna know tonight."

"No, you won't."

"Yeah, I will." Max stood up and ran to the door but I stopped her.

"Please?" It breaks my heart to just say the word.

Max stuck out her tongue at me.

"You're so stubborn. . ."

"And you're so slow."

I shook my head and captured her mouth.

And she captured my heart.

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	21. Gagging

**Chapter 21**

**Fang POV**

I did wonder why my parents came home all of a sudden.

Like I told Max, they only come home during December.

My head's full of why's.

WHY?

* * *

"We're home!"

All of us groaned. My eyes wandered everywhere; Max was nowhere to be seen. She's either in her room or in the city library.

The front door opened and Mom and Dad stepped in. They didn't have any luggages so what they were holding were several paper bags. I rolled my eyes.

I stayed where I was sitting in the front living room. I slowly stirred my coffee and stared at the steam escaping the mug. Iggy and Gazzy was sprawled on the rug in the middle of the room and Angel continued playing the piano, as if nothing happened.

"Hey, kids." Mom entered the room with Dad right behind her. Mom didn't cut her hair. She said she would, last year. It was still waist-length and curly dark brown like mine. She was wearing a beige expensive-looking business suit.

Unlike Mom, Dad was wearing black slacks and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Iggy's Dad has blond hair and blue eyes like them. He's way taller than Iggy and I.

We didn't say "Hi" or "Hey" to them. It's always been this way for almost ten years. They know it but they always wish we'll welcome them with open arms. Yeah, right.

I finished my coffee and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I stood up and went to them.

I stood in front of them and locked gazes with them for a minute.

"Gotta go." I walked past them to the kitchen. I dropped my mug and spoon on the sink. I washed my hands and squirted soap. After rubbing and cleaning my hands, I rinsed and wiped them dry.

I turned around and saw Mom blocking the entrance. She had her arms crossed, so I'm guessing she's irritated about something.

"What?" I asked her with a hard voice. I leaned my hip on the kitchen table.

"Why are they acting that way?"

I shrugged. "What way?" It's always fun making Mom mad. Her face gets all red and her head twitches to the right. (OK, the last part was not true. Still, it made the picture more funny, right?)

Mom closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "They acted as if we weren't there."

"You weren't there." I emphasized the fact. Mom knew I was right.

Mom shook her head. "You know what I mean, Fang. They usually get all excited and happy whenever we come home."

I sighed. This woman is too naive. "They fake it every time you come home." I walked past her and went up to my room. On the way, I knocked on Max's door. No one answered.

I opened my door and sat on my computer chair. I picked up my chewed-at-the-end black Bic pen. I twirled my chair and Mom walked in my room.

"Are you saying they don't really care if we come home or not?"

I shrugged. "You saw how they 'welcomed' you."

Mom rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I expected for them to-"

"Welcome you with open arms?"

"Yes! But why?" Mom paced around my room.

Again, I shrugged. "They're just too tired of the same entrance every year," I pointed my pen at her. "You should change it."

"This isn't the time for that. I-"

"Why did you come home?"

Mom stopped pacing. She looked at me with her black eyes. The only difference between us. She has black eyes and I have dark brown eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" Mom asked with a small voice.

"I'm bound to ask it."

"I just wanted to check up on you. And the others."

I laughed without humor. I pointed my pen at her again. "You and I both know that's not the reason."

"It's-"

"Why?" I turned serious again. "Answer me."

"Don't take that tone on me, young man. I'm your mother-"

"Answer. Me." I put down my pen and stared at her black eyes. I leaned forward and rested my chin on my hand.

Mom slowly sat on the edge of my bed. "I bumped into Lissa in London, in the arms of another man."

"So?"

"'So?' She's your fiancee! You are to be married to her."

"I dropped the engagement."

Mom's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What? You're not supposed to do that!" She suddenly stood up and rose her voice. "I already arranged the marriage-"

"Not anymore. There will be no marriage." I turned my seat around and turned on my laptop.

"There will be a marriage, Fang. I said so."

I turned around and towered over her. "Oh, yeah? It's my life. I make the decisions."

My door flew open. Iggy's Dad entered.

"What is going on here?" Dad asked with his English accent. "We can hear your voices downstairs."

Iggy's dad is a nice guy. He really is. "Get out of here. This isn't any of your business."

"Fang! You do not talk to him that way!" Mom yelled.

"He's not my dad. And this is between you and me. Without him." I turned to Dad again. "Leave."

Dad nodded and left.

"Young man, you will say sorry to him after this discussion. You will marry Lissa and that's final."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her not-so gently. "She's not going to marry me."

"She will!"

"Oh?" I arched a brow. "Care to explain the 'bump'?"

"Whoever that was," Mom's face was really red. " Is someone who is her close relative."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean 'you don't think so'?"

"Describe the man."

"You won't know him-"

"Describe him." Geez.

"He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He's about as tall as you. He-"

"I know him."

"Who is he?" Mom asked frantically. She grabbed on to my arm.

"He's Sam. And she's totally in love with him."

"She isn't. No, she isn't."

I shrugged. "She was the first one who dropped the engagement."

Mom shook her head. "That is not true. I told her father-"

"Ask her. Call her. She'll tell you that her father approved of Sam."

Mom dropped to the floor. "This isn't happening. We came home so you can get married."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go."

"Where?"

"To meet the girl of my dreams."

* * *

"Fang!" Iggy's dad yelled inside the front living room. I rose my brows and went.

"Look. I'm sorry about what happened upst-" My eyes flew to Max. "What are you doing here?"

Max shrugged. Angel was clutching her left arm and sniffing. Gazzy and Iggy was sighing in the coach.

"What are you doing here?" I patiently repeated. "I thought you were in the library."

"I was. Then I remembered I have to get my luggages."

My jaw clenched. "You said you weren't leaving."

"No, you said it. Well, gotta go." Max kneeled in front of Angel. "Angel, sweetie, you can let go of my arm now."

Angel vigorously shook her head. "You can't leave! You still have to teach me how to play the guitar! You promised!"

Max smiled and gently pried Angel's fingers off her arm. When she did, Angel wrapped her arms around her waist. Max kissed the top of her golden head. She pulled Angel away from her and handed Angel to Iggy.

Angel screamed Max's name. Max blew an air kiss her way, but it didn't soothe Angel.

Max walked past me, but I pulled her outside the house.

"You are not leaving." My jaw was still clenched.

"I gotta go. Besides, this is like a family reunion and I'm not part of the family."

"You are not leaving me."

"I have to." Max was really trying my patience.

"Why do you want to leave anyway?"

"I didn't say I want to!" Max shouted. "I said I _have_ to. There's a difference."

I grabbed Max's hair and planted my lips on hers. I pulled away and softened the kiss.

"I love you too much for me to let you go." I said on her lips.

"I still have to," Max murmured.

She's gonna make me explode. I kissed her again and Max's hand cupped my cheek. She began to kiss me back but a gagging sound broke us apart.

We turned our heads to the left and saw the window was wide open and Gazzy was fake gagging.

Max smiled and pushed me away.

The front door opened.

Mom and Dad was standing in front of us. I pulled Max to my side and she looked at Mom.

"Do you mean what you said?" Dad asked me. He was grinning.

I nodded. Mom's face broke in to a smile.

"You really do, huh?" Mom asked, teary-eyed.

I nodded.

"They grow up so fast!" Mom choked and cried on Dad's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: This story was supposed to end yesterday, but my family went to a friend's house yesterday and I didn't get to type this chapter. Well, this is the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading this one. :)**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

All turned out fine in the Raines household.

Fang's parents accepted Max and let her stay in their house. And for that, Fang was grateful for his mother, though he won't admit it to anyone.

On the other side, Max was not grateful. She didn't get to unleash Fang's temper. She knew that whole I'm-leaving-you reason won't work. But still, it did get Fang all riled up.

The day Fang's parents left for Helsinki, the house exploded.

With freedom. (Did you really think the house would blow up?)

And, Iggy and Gazzy threw a party. They even "invited" Max's family from Arizona just to go to this party. (read: "invited" = kidnapped.)

As usual, Dr. M acted as the chaperone. And she vowed she won't leave the kids out of her sight.

Too late.

Fang and Max left the house and went to town.

"So," Max said, her brown eyes fixed on the yellow orb setting in the horizon. "What happens now?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

Fang slurped his frappuccino for a minute before answering. "We go back home?"

Max giggled. "I know that. I meant, the bigger picture."

"Ah."

"So?" She glanced at Fang's profile. Amazing. No one told her how awesome being in love is. And no one also told her she would fall for her boss in just three months.

"What do _you_ want to happen?" Fang met her gaze with an arched brow.

Max bit her lower lip. Opening up is still the one thing she isn't too fond of. She took a deep breath. "I really don't know what I want," Max confessed to the wind, hoping Fang didn't hear it.

But Fang did. "Of course you know. You're too lazy to dig deeper in your mind." Fang tapped a finger on Max's smooth temple. Fang slowly took hold of her hand.

"What about you? What do you want?" Max rested her head on his left shoulder.

"All I want is you."

Max's heart leapt. "Why did you tell me you love me?"

Instead of answering the question, Fang hummed a tune. Then, words followed. Fang looked at Max dead in the eye.

_I long to tell you,_  
_How much I need you._  
_If I could find the words to say,_  
_I'd never have to feel this way;_  
_Not knowin' just what to do when I'm with you._

_My friends, they tell me_  
_That I could shouldn't hurry._  
_Yet this feelin' keep goin' strong_  
_'Cause you keep it goin' on._  
_Though I have to say how much. . ._

_I love you, __Max, can't you tell me and see,_  
_What you're doin' to me?_  
_Oh, Max, this feelin' I just can't hide_  
_Keeps drivin' me wild._  
_Oh, Max, I need you here with me_  
_I wish it could be._  
_Oh, Max, won't you stay with me?_

_Your eyes, they look through me._  
_Your smile, they did push me._  
_I've never thought I'd love again,_  
_But this time I hope it never ends._  
_I have to tell you know. . ._

_I love you, __Max, can't you tell me and see_  
_What you're doin' to me?_  
_Oh, Max, this feelin' I just can't hide_  
_Keeps drivin' me wild_  
_Oh, Max, I need you here with me_  
_I wish it could be._  
_Oh, Max, won't you stay with me?_

_Oh, Max. . ._

Max smiled brightly at Fang.

Max only said one word. "Anna."

Fang looked confused. He thought Max would've thrown her arms around his neck and squeal. But, Max wasn't like that.

Max laughed, the sound was music in Fang's ears. "The title of the song is Anna. And you replaced Anna to Max in the chorus."

Fang ran a hand on his hair and laughed with Max. "It wouldn't make sense if I didn't replace it to Max."

Max nodded. "Yeah, that would be really weird." Max wrapped her arms around his waist.

Fang stiffened for a moment and relaxed. Fang leaned down and kissed the top of Max's brown head.

"I thought this would be forbidden. . ." Max murmured on his shirt.

"This?"

"_This_. Turns out it isn't. And I really. . . like it." Fang felt her smile.

Fang grinned. "Now you tell me," Fang requested.

Max looked at Fang, her fingers ran all over his jaw. "Tell you what?"

"That you love me. I want to hear the words."

Max grinned.

"I love you."

The words kept replaying on Fang's head. The best gift ever.

What's meant to be will _always_ find a way together.

Forbidden or not.

* * *

**A/N: The end. I really loved writing this story with you guys reading and reviewing it all the way. See you soon! ;)**

**Fang: Bye.**

**Iggy: (much more happy than Fang) BYE!**

**Me: (smiles) RnR?**


End file.
